Tres Caras
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: ¿Cuantos Harry's necesitas para cumplir el deseo del Héroe del Mundo Mágico?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Tres Caras

.

.

.

Un espíritu fuerte con corazón débil,

no guía a un futuro certero

quiero escuchar lo que en verdad deseo.

.

.

.

Harry bajó el libro con el hechizo que acababa de leer en voz alta, tirándolo a un lado del librero y gruñendo. Debería estar buscando un libro de pociones, pero en su lugar, había enfocado su atención en aquel gran tomo de autoconocimiento mágico, que había visto a Malfoy hojear alguna vez, y analizado el hechizo que acababa de recitar. No sabía porqué había creído en esa estupidez, pero ahora mismo se sentía un poco tonto al no ver nada aparecer.

Suspirando, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde esos libros estaban, en busca de información para la tarea de Snape, con la firme intención de esforzarse hasta terminar. Cuando regresó a la mesa donde Hermione y Ron escribían, se tiró a la silla y miró su triste pergamino vacío, desanimándose por completo.

Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, gruñó para sí mismo, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Estás bien, compañero?-preguntó Ron preocupado, pero Harry se alzó de hombros y abrió su tintero.

-Si, no es nada-respondió tomando su pluma y su pergamino para comenzar a escribir, pero los minutos pasaron sin mucho éxito; así que desvió su vista a los alrededores, donde logró visualizar a Lavander Brown sonreir feliz a Terry Boot quien, apenado, le sonreía también.

Ojalá alguien me mirara así a mí, pensó con una leve sonrisa.

Ojalá yo pudiera mirar así a alguien si que lo maten.

Con un nudo en la garganta desvió la mirada y se obligó a concentrarse a escribir por tercera vez; pero era inútil, porque su mente seguía navegando en las páginas de ese libro ya ordenado.

Quizá no debía aparecer algo, pensó; quizá las palabras vendrían de alguna persona, después de todo, dice escuchar.

Sacudió su cabello con su mano y tomó el libro frente a él para por fin empezar sus deberes cuando dos conjuntos de luces aparecieron al lado de él, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Su boca se abrió ligeramente cuando un niño de 5 años lo miró con sus ojos verdes asustadizos y salió corriendo hacia algún lado indefinido. Quiso correr tras él; sabiendo, incluso sin creerlo, que era él mismo a esa edad. Triste, solitario, rogando el amor de alguien. Quien sea.

Quiso, pero cuando la otra luz se disipó no pudo evitar congelarse y dejar su pluma caer.

Un hombre, de aproximadamente 25 años apareció frente a él. Un auror. Su traje rojo quemado, su insignia, todo gritaba poder. Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta que ese hombre era igual a su padre pero con los ojos verdes. Era él. Era su versión adulta.

-¿Pero cómo...?-inició a preguntar, y cuando el otro lo miró, con una sonrisa compasiva, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-Tú nos llamaste, por supuesto-le dijo.-Te llamaste a ti mismo al invocar ese hechizo, por eso la magia tardó un poco en responderte . Se estaban ajustando las barreras del tiempo para evitar que hubiera problemas al verte cara a cara, con otros tú.

-Pero yo creí...

-Colega, nadie sabe mejor lo que uno desea, que uno mismo.

El gryffindor se dejó caer impactado en la silla más cercana.

-Pero...- inició recordando al niño que salió corriendo de ahí. Se paró de inmediato con la intención de alcanzarlo cuando el mayor le tomó la mano, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos.

-Déjalo. Él es quien te traerá precisamente lo que deseas. Sin saberlo ha ido a encontrarlo,- le comentó, y cuando vio que el otro iba a empezar a hablar, puso un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio. Guiñando un ojo, añadió divertido- Lo sé, ¿vale? Ya pasé por esto. Confía en mí.

Inseguro, Harry asintió y miró la puerta.

.

Draco solía ser el chico malo frente a todo mundo, excepto sus cinco amigos. Bueno, excepto con tres. A Pansy no la molestaba porque ella le daba mucho miedo, si la hacía enojar. A Blaise tampoco, porque Blaise siempre era tan energético y alegre que le daba un poco de pena molestarlo y hacerlo sentir mal. Y a menos a Theo, porque él era como un hermano mayor, de esos que ni aunque quieras puedes vencer, y a cambio, ellos te consiente al máximo.

Con Greg y Vincent, bueno. Draco nunca sería tan bueno. Especialmente porque le divertía ser su líder matón y darles órdenes. Le encantaba el poder, pensó mientras se metía felizmente otro chocolate a la boca. No es que fuera malo; de hecho aunque le parecía realmente divertido molestar a los otros, en ocasiones se sentía culpable. Era solo que ya que tenía que ser un ejemplo de futuro mortífago se permitía disfrutar de ciertas acciones.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba con sus tres amigos, a Draco le fascinaba portarse como un niño pequeño. Eso hacía que Theodore le acariciara el cabello, Blaise le regalara dulces y Pansy no dejara de abrazarlo, extasiada de la lindura que Draco podría provocar. Draco sonreía infantilmente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, dejaba salir lágrimas de cocodrilo y estiraba sus mangas para que le taparan las manos. Dejaba que Pansy incluso le pusiera pasadores de cabello, siempre y cuando ella le diera algo de comer para distraerse mientras lo hacía. Siendo el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Draco no tenía a muchas personas que lo quisieran; así que dejaba que ellos tres lo consintieran y se permitía ser feliz, porque aunque pocos, tenía amigos que eran realmente de buen corazón.

Y si alguien se atrevía a ver esto, bueno, TENDRÍA QUE MATARLO.

Sintiendo sueño recorrer su cuerpo, estiró los brazos y bostezó.

Estaba solo en la lechucería, acariciando la lechuza de Potter. Su color blanco le encantaba, y ella solía posarse en sus piernas nada más sentarse, mientras ululaba suavemente. Se había negado las primeras veces, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo muecas, insultandola, insultando a su dueño y a sus estúpidos mejores amigos;

pero ella había insistido tanto al picotearlo y colocarse en sus hombros, que Draco finalmente había cedido y ahí estaba, tres días a la semana, contándole sus travesuras y riendo divertido.

Y es que era tan suavecita.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo invadiera levemente. Al escuchar un ruido, rápidamente los abrió y descubrió los ojos verdes del dueño de la lechuza mirarlo con sorpresa. Asustado y avergonzado, iba a justificarse cuando se dio cuenta que no era Potter. Es decir, realmente se le parecía. Tenía ese cabello espantapájaros color negro, y unos ojos verde esmeralda; pero era muy pequeño, no tenía lentes y parecía esforzarse para ver. Poniéndose de pie, Draco se preguntó si debía dejarlo ahí o llevarlo con Severus. Ni loco iba con Dumbledore, ese viejo examinaría con detalle al pequeño antes de sacarle la máxima información posible y crearle un trauma. Por favor, solo había que ver su influencia en Potter y compañía.

Ante su movimiento y el vuelo de Hedwig a su percha, el pequeño tembló y retrocedió asustado, tropezando con sus propios pies. Draco, como reflejo, vio en ese niño a él mismo, mirando con lágrimas a su padre, mientras éste le gritaba lo inútil que era.

-Por favor, no me dañes-suplicó el pequeño tapando su cara con las manos.

Y pidiendo lo mismo.

Como respuesta, se agachó y acarició su cabeza suavemente, mirando cálida y tiernamente al pequeño, tal como Theo lo hacía con él. Cuando el otro lo miró sorprendido, Draco sonrió ligeramente.

-No lo haré, ¿Estás perdido?-le preguntó y el otro asintió secándose las lágrimas pero mirándolo aún con cautela. Temblaba.

El rubio se puso de pie y estiró la mano hacia él, para que la tomara. Tardó unos minutos con la mano extendida, pero finalmente el pequeño tomó su mano y dejó que lo sacara de la lechucería. Se preguntó si existía de la posibilidad de, si alzara su flequillo, la cicatriz en forma de rayo estuviera en la frente del pequeño, pero se dijo que era imposible que él fuera Potter, porque el gryffindor debía estar por ahí, salvando al mundo. Él era así de fuerte.

Mirando la mano que el pequeño aferraba fuertemente a la suya, Draco empezó a contarle sobre el último libro que había leído y le dio uno de sus dos chocolates. Sonrió orgulloso cuando el otro sonrió tímidamente, y enfocó su mirada hacia adelante. Sabiendo que era un pasillo que casi siempre estaba vacío, hizo una mueca al notar que el trío dorado estaba hablando con una persona mayor, que por su traje, parecía un auror.

El instinto de Draco le instó a retroceder, inseguro de qué pasaba y de enfrentarse al trío dorado sin compañía de sus amigos; pero cuando las tres miradas adolescentes se posaron sobre él, decidió que era inútil huir y siguió caminando.

Entonces algo ocurrió.

Vio un sobresalto en Potter al mirar al pequeño a su lado, y observó cómo el auror se agachó y le dijo algo al oído, dejando al héroe confundido. Draco frunció el ceño observando el posterior rostro horrorizado del Gryffindor, y al hombre de cabellos negros darse la vuelta y sonreír. Parándose levemente y paseando la mirada sobre los individuos frente a él, el cerebro de Draco conectó a las tres personas de ojos verdes y cabello negro que lo miraban como Potter.

Tomando esa idea como imposible, el rubio miró al niño al que tenía tomado de la mano y lo puso detrás de él. Cuando el mayor se acercó a ellos y lo tomó a él de la barbilla, Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir unos labios apoderarse suavemente de los suyos, acariciandolos delicadamente con los propios, antes de separarse unos milímetros. Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas y orejas de inmediato se colorearon al ver los ojos verdes mirarlo divertidos; y su mano soltó al pequeño, para cubrir su boca junto con la otra, empujando al hombre hacia atrás en su movimiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó casi gritando al otro, pero el auror sonrió, y se enderezó.

-Obteniendo tu primer beso, por fin.-Respondió con una gran sonrisa.-He esperado mucho tiempo por él.

Sonrojado y confundido, Draco miró a Harry quien, contra todo pronóstico, evadió la mirada de los ojos grises y se sonrojó.

.

El pequeño sobresalto que tuvo al ver a su pequeña versión de la mano de Malfoy, fue...¿Cómo decirlo? Extraño. Extraño, pero curioso. Ver a Malfoy sonriendo, de una manera tan sincera, relajada y cálida, era algo tan raro de ver, que Harry había asumido que el rubio nunca podría sonreír así. Y al verlo, no sabía qué sentir al respecto.

Esa sonrisa era tan ligera, y a la vez tan significativa, que parecía que no había nada malo en el mundo que pudiera lastimarte. Era muy parecida a la de Remus, cuando trataba de hacerlo sentir bien, hablaba de sus padres, o Sirius, que inmediatamente el primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Harry era que, seguramente, Malfoy era muy bueno con los niños. La forma en que extendía la mano, la forma en que parecía no mirar nada más, la forma en que parecía querer que el otro avanzara, la forma en que parecía protegerlo o hacerlo olvidar toda su tristeza... Odiaba admitirlo pero, contrario a lo que había pensado unos días, Malfoy seguramente sería un buen padre.

Viendo a su yo mayor sonreír, porque seguramente el cabrón sabía qué estaba viendo, desvió la mirada hacia él e iba preguntarle algo cuando éste habló junto a su oído, seguramente para que sus amigos no escucharan.

-Una escena muy linda de ver, ¿No es cierto?-preguntó divertido, y entonces añadió-Acostúmbrate porque la verás muchas veces de nuevo en el futuro.

Confundido, Harry se separó unos pasos y miró al auror de ojos verdes, buscando una explicación.

¿Ver seguido al rubio de la mano de un pequeño niño igual a él?, se preguntó, ¿Eso era posible?¿Acaso Malfoy y él se hacían amigos hasta tal punto de dejarle convivir con su futuro hijo?

Los pasos de Malfoy titubearon por un momento, seguramente por estar solo y por tener a un niño con él, pero siguió avanzando. Fue un movimiento valiente de su parte, porque usualmente cuando estaba solo, Ron tendía a molestarlo, Harry se entrometía, y todo acababa en una batalla de hechizos e insultos que, estando solo, no salía muy bien para Malfoy.

No le sorprendió que los mirara con recelo y cuidado. Rápidamente sus ojos miraron al hombre que seguía agachado, pero ahora tenía una sonrisa triunfante. Como si fuera hacer algo que le hacía gracia a él, pero probablemente a los demás no.

Viendo sus ojos llenos de vida, Harry se sorprendió pensando que él no sonreía así nunca, y se preguntó cuándo empezaría a hacerlo y porqué.

Esa sonrisa era tan slytherin que le recordaba a Malfoy. Morgana, debía pasar mucho tiempo con él si ya hasta le imitaba los gestos.

-Lo siento, compañero-le dijo el otro ante la mirada curiosa de Ron y Hermione. Esta vez se había separado lo suficiente para que los otros lo escucharan, pero había hablado quedito, seguramente para que el slytherin siguiera sin escucharlo- Pero tú sabes, mi yo mayor en aquella ocasión me quitó la oportunidad; lo que significa que es mi turno. No sabes cuanto he esperado robarle su primer beso a mi adorable esposo.

¿Esposo?

La mente de Harry se detuvo por segundos, y podía apostar que también la de sus amigos; al menos la de Ron, porque había abierto la boca y no la cerraba. Una parte obstinada de él se negaba a creer que eso fuera cierto pero, mirando los ojos del otro, supo que esa era su respuesta. Era eso lo que su corazón más deseaba, una familia. Una familia con un esposo, que al parecer él mismo había declarado un buen padre, y un futuro hijo, que tendría su apariencia.

Viendo paralizado como el otro se volteaba, se observó a sí mismo (el del futuro) caminar hacia Malfoy, probablemente pronto Draco, y al rubio fruncir el ceño, en señal de cautela. Cuando el rubio paseó su mirada sobre los tres, pareciendo atar cabos, y luego bajó la mano hacía su derecha, Harry pensó que sacaría su varita y los hechizaría a los tres; pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Malfoy puso al pequeño Harry tras él, como protegiéndolo. El corazón de Harry prácticamente se derritió con ese gesto, y se distrajo de tal forma que apenas registró cuando el mayor tomó la cara del rubio y, ante la mirada impactada de todos los presentes, besó a Malfoy. Una rabia, una ola de sentimientos se encendió en Harry al verlo, y apretó los puños mientras entrecerraba los ojos y tragaba saliva lentamente. Su propia reacción fue como un balde de agua fría, porque llegó a la conclusión de que estaba celoso. Tremendamente celoso.

Más celoso de lo que estuvo en su vida cuando creyó que Ginny le gustaba y ella estaba enamorado de Dean. Tan celoso que estaba furioso con el hombre frente a él, a pesar de saber que era él mismo, por haber besado a Malfoy.

Cuando las mejillas y orejas del rubio se colorearon rápidamente y su mano soltó al pequeño, para cubrir su boca junto con la otra, odió al otro por obtener esa reacción de Draco, cuando lo único que Harry podía lograr era un ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó casi gritando el rubio y paseó su mirada entre los dos Potters mayores, exigiendo una explicación, hasta posarla en el gryffindor. Su mirada lo culpaba justamente, pero Harry no hizo ademán de responder su silenciosa pregunta. No es que fuera a decirle a Malfoy que había invocado un hechizo para saber que deseaba para ser feliz, y sus yo futuro y pasado habían sido traídos a esta época. Tampoco creía que fuera feliz de saber que en el futuro él sería su esposo y tendría un hijo, o hijos con él.

Y por cierto, Malfoy, aprovecharía para añadir, me he dado cuenta que todas esas veces que te llamé bastardo arrogante no debí hacerlo, porque ahora creo que eres un bastardo arrogante bastante adorable y guapo; y ya no me importa que insultes a mis amigos porque, si me dejas besarte, y haces esa cara soñada en cada beso, puedes decirles todo lo que quieras. Es más, puedes convertir a Ron en una comadreja y yo no movería ni un dedo para evitarlo, porque estaría muy ocupado besando el suelo que pisas.

No, por supuesto que no lo diría.

No quería morir.

Estaba debatiéndose entre qué decir o hacer, cuando el auror sonrió, se enderezó y se preparó para hablar.

-Obteniendo tu primer beso, por fin.-Respondió con una gran sonrisa, como si ellos hablaran de eso todos los días. -He esperado mucho tiempo por él.

Cuando los ojos grises de Malfoy se posaron en él, Harry evadió su mirada y se sonrojó. Observó como un incrédulo Draco abrió la boca y luego la cerró, probablemente de no saber qué decir y después miró al niño a su lado que observaba la escena confundido.

-Espera, espera-gritó Ron- El hurón es, fue, será-dijo negando con la cabeza confundido-lo que tu …

-Mmgh-se quejó cuando Hermione le tapó la boca, pero pronto se liberó e iba a seguir gritando, cuando de la nada rió y asintió con la cabeza.- Ya entendí. Buena esa, Harry. Esto es por la broma del otro día cuando te hice entrar en el cuarto de chicas, ¿cierto?

Harry miró a Ron sorprendido de que creyera que todo lo que pasaba era una broma e iba a aclarárselo cuando la fría y sarcástica voz de Malfoy se escuchó.

-¿Buena esa, Potter?- exclamó cruzándose de brazos y con un tono duro.-¿Se supone que debo reírme y que ahora soy parte de tu repertorio de bromas?- exclamó enrojeciendo y dando la vuelta para caminar lo más lejos de ellos.

-¡Draco!-gritaron Harry y el pequeño niño a la vez. El primero queriendo explicarse y el segundo no queriendo quedarse atrás. Cuando el rubio volteó, arrugó la nariz con desagrado, esperando a regañadientes al infante que pronto se puso lo más pronto que pudo a su lado. Sólo cuando éste lo alcanzó, Malfoy sacó la varita y les lanzó un hechizo paralizante a los tres menores. Y no porque no quisiera lanzarselo al mayor también, era solo que él había lanzado un protego a tiempo; demostrando sus habilidades adquiridas como Auror.

-¡La próxima vez besa a tu madre, Potter!-gritó enojado el slytherin y se marchó, con el niño siguiéndolo a grandes pasos.

Cuando el rubio desapareció, el mayor Potter suspiró y negó con la cabeza, poniéndose frente a ellos.

-Olvidé que eso pasaría- mencionó mirando a su yo menor y a sus amigos.-Eres tan estúpido- concluyó quitándose a sí mismo el hechizo.

-Yo no soy estúpido-gruñó Harry y quitando el hechizo de Hermione, quien parecía confundida con todo. No la culpaba.

-No tú-declaró el auror mientras evitaba que Harry hiciera lo mismo con Ron. -Él. Que te sepas que será la causa de muchos pleitos en el futuro- Se advirtió a sí mismo.- No importa lo mucho que Draco lo intente, al final tienes que aprender que si se merece que le hechicen el trasero, debes dejarlo. Y si eres un chico listo y dejas que Draco lo hechice cuando se lo merezca, tendrás una gratificante sesión de besos y puede que un poco más-Aclaró el auror al Gryffindor con un guiño.

Hermione se sonrojó entendiendo de inmediato. Harry hizo una mueca, demostrando el desagrado hacia la información, pero no pudo evitar el tono rosado invadir sus orejas.

-Y si ya que tú eres yo, supongo que serás un chico listo. Y feliz-aclaró divertido.

-Te odio-le dijo Harry.

-Oh, no. Deberías odiarlo a él. Ahora Draco cree que le jugaste una broma, cosa que no le caerá bien a su ego, mientras que tú te derrites por ser quien lo bese. Quizá las primeras horas no haya problemas, pero Harry, apuesto que te mueres por saber de que te perdiste y en unos días tú mismo querrás asesinar a Ron.

Harry frunció el ceño, empezando a enojarse consigo mismo.

-Y te aconsejo que lo dejes así un rato. Tú sabes, Draco se sentirá ligeramente satisfecho y su enojo disminuirá. Que lo vean y cuchicheen en la escuela sería genial para aplacar a mi dragón. Iré con Dumbledore a aclarar algunas cosas, ¿Vienes Herm?

La chica asintió y miró a sus dos amigos para después seguir al mayor. Harry los observó alejarse y entonces miró a su amigo que, quieto, lo miraba esperando que lo regresara a la normalidad. Pero Harry no tenía ganas. Lo levitó a la torre, cruzando a propósito por el camino más largo, y lo llevó en su cuarto, para después tirarlo en su cama. Iba a terminar de cerrar las cortinas de la cama de Ron cuando, irritado, se acercó a él y lo miró.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?-le reclamó y lo dejó preguntándose cómo le iría al pequeño Harry con Draco. Y que se suponía que pasaría ahora.

Para su molestia, el otro tenía razón. Ahora se moría por ser él, quien besara a Draco Malfoy. Su futuro Dragón.

.

Draco mantuvo su fría e indiferente máscara mientras caminaba de la mano con el pequeño Harry con dirección a las mazmorras, en busca de la habitación de su padrino; pero apenas tocó la puerta y el mayor lo dejó entrar, dejó que sus mejillas se colorearan con rapidez y se recargó en la puerta.

Por Merlín, no sabía cómo había soportado llegar hasta ahí, cuando sus pies temblaban de tal forma.

-Draco, ¿Estás bien? - escuchó la suave voz del niño que lo acompañaba, y la gruesa voz de su padrino combinándose. Draco quiso decirle al más pequeño que sí, que todo iba bien, pero apenas miró sus ojos verdes , desvió su mirada y se sonrojó aún más.

-Quiero pensar que no te has enamorado de un crío que parece 10 años menor que tú.-Expresó su padrino queriendo molestarlo, pero cuando Draco no contestó, el otro se horrorizó.

-¡Draco!-gritó.

-¡Es Potter!-respondió el otro y su padrino frunció el ceño enormemente.

-¿Te enamoraste de Potter?-exclamó como si lo que había dicho su ahijado fuera peor, y a su mente acudió la idea que ya que Draco era el heredero de los Malfoy, una pareja menor que él no era tan malo. Al menos no tan malo como Draco saliendo con Potter, porque en primera él era el Chico-que-vivió, en segunda estaba en el bando contrario a ellos, y en tercera, a ese muchacho le gustaba Weasley, ¿No era así?

-No, no lo entiendes-respondió el otro cargando al niño de pronto y pegándolo a centímetros de la cara de su padrino, asustando a ambos de la rapidez de sus movimientos. -Él es Potter.-Aclaró el rubio, y Severus se pegó la frente segundos después. Posteriormente, se paró frente al otro y comprobó que, efectivamente eran los ojos de Lily.

-Ay, Draco. Dime que no lo hiciste a propósito.-Suspiró pensando en cómo iba a reponer el lío que su protegido había creado. Si él sabía que todas las travesuras de Draco podrían salir muy mal algún día. Quizá si obliviataba al otro, todo sería menos complicado. Ya podía armar la historia en su cabeza... cuando Draco encontró a Potter él ya estaba pequeño, así que él iría directo a reclamarle a los otros dos integrantes del trío dorado.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó su ahijado con la mirada confundida y los ojos claros e inocentes. Severus podría haber caído con eso, bueno, casi, si no supiera que Draco practicaba esa mirada frente al espejo y solía usarla a menudo con Pansy para que lo consintieran.

-¿Cómo qué hacer qué?- Reclamó- ¿Qué poción usaste para encogerlo? ¿Él tiene memoria de niño de 5 años o de héroe adolescente de 16?- Exclamó con una mueca que hizo que el más pequeño lloriqueara el nombre del rubio y empezara a intentar bajarse. Draco negó con la cabeza y lo acunó entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda.

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes!,-respondió como si no llevara nada inusual en sus brazos- acabo de cruzarme allá afuera con Harry Potter, ese Gryffindor molestoso y amigo de Ron Weasley. Pero antes me había encontrado con éste Harry Potter, un niño de adorables 5 años al que alguien, no se quien exactamente, maltrata.

Severus lo miró con compasión.

-Y tú te encariñaste con él. Draco, él no es una mascota.

Draco hizo una mueca infantil y le sacó la lengua.

-No he dicho que lo sea.

-Draco...-Exclamó el mayor con la ceja levantada del mismo modo que Draco lo hacía. Muchos creían que esa ceja levantada había sido herencia de su padre pero, a Draco nunca le había costado trabajo imitar a los demás, eso sin duda se lo había copiado a Severus.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres? Es adorable- mencionó frotando su mejilla contra el cabello del otro, lo que hizo que el menor sonriera, pues nunca había sido agasajado a tal magnitud. -Ha sido tan maltratado Severus, tan humillado...-suspiró. -No quería hacerle lo mismo que…

No terminó la frase, pero Snape supo lo que Draco quiso decir.

Lo mismo que mis padres me hacen a mí…

-Bien,-exclamó queriendo que el otro olvidara momentáneamente lo que pensaba- pero como sea. Este no es su tiempo y debe volver de dónde sea que vino.- Declaró firmemente- Podría cambiar el futuro.

Draco recordó entonces al tercer Potter.

-¡No! No quiero que lo devuelvas a él. Quiero que devuelvas a ese odioso de Potter a su tiempo.

El mayor hizo un suspiro que pedía paciencia.

-Eso es lo que acabo de decir. Tengo que ir con el director para que vea como enviar a mini- Potter al pasado. Solo Merlín sabe que pasará si él se queda demasiado tiempo aquí.

Draco suspiró tristemente, mirando a su nuevo amigo.

-Pero primero devuelve al Potter mayor-se quejó.- Ese maldito se convertirá en un auror y apareció para burlarse de mí, que Merlín sabe que futuro tendré con todo esto de la guerra-exclamó sin ánimos y la mirada baja- Y luego me besa y se ríe de que…

Severus, que hasta ahora estaba perdido con toda la plática, reaccionó ante lo último y se perdió lo demás.

-¿Cómo?

-Dije que el maldito de Potter, -Tú no, le dijo al otro cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron, tú eres sólo Harry, ¿vale?, le consoló-hizo esto como una broma. Weasley hasta lo felicitó.

-No, no eso, antes.

-¿Que le lancé un hechizo a esos tres pero el Potter mayor lo evadió?

-Antes.

-¿Que Potter mayor le dijo algo a Potter Gryffindor y que después hizo caminó hacia mí y Harry?-empezó a confundirse Draco.

-¡No, la parte del beso!

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de un leve rosa.

-Bueno, él dijo que estaba obteniendo mi primer beso, por fin.-Exclamó apenado - Y luego sonrió engreído.-Añadió rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo supo que era tu primer beso?

Draco lo miró exasperado.

-Padrino, por Merlín. ¡Te estás enfocando en algo no importante!

-No, Draco. Tu eres el que no se está enfocando en lo importante. Todo mundo cree que estás con Pansy, y estoy bastante seguro de que piensan que hasta te has acostado con ella, incluso con Blaise o Theodore, nadie pensaría que hasta ahora eras nuevo con los besos. Weasley, inclusive Granger, ya lo hubieran hecho noticia,- añadió ignorando el y ellos qué, si están peor que yo de Draco-Si Potter sabe eso es porque en algún momento del futuro lo supo.

Draco frunció una ceja.

-¿Estás diciendo que en el futuro él y yo somos amigos?

-Morgana, Draco.-Exclamó ya exasperado-¡Te estoy diciendo que le gustas al Potter mayor!

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, y por qué no, aterrorizado.

-¿Cómo?

-Sólo mira esto Draco. Mini Potter aparece justo al mismo tiempo que Potter auror- repitió con una mueca los sobrenombres de su ahijado al Niño-que-vivió - y los dos se dirigen hacia ti. ¿A qué te suena?

Draco lo miró.

-A que Potter hizo otra estupidez.

-Si, pero esa estupidez es el hechizo del Deseo del Corazón.- Exclamó mirando enojado al pequeño, quien se ocultó tras la túnica de Draco mientras el rubio fulminaba con la mirada al pocionista. Luego, el menor de los slytherins pareció reaccionar, porque lo miró sorprendido.

-Aquel que te guía a lo que más deseas…

-¡Y que resultaste ser tú!

Draco rió.

-Oh, vamos. Esa es una estupidez. -Exclamó convencido, pero su padrino hizo esa mueca de que eso no era noticia y él hizo una mueca confundida-¿Por qué habría de ser yo lo que su corazón más desea?-preguntó- Él me rechazó, se ha burlado de mí por años y me ha humillado cientos de veces.-Manifestó con mala cara ante el niño pequeño quien lo veía avergonzado, sabiendo que, de alguna forma, él haría lo que el otro decía en el futuro.

-Bueno, tú no eres precisamente un ángel-susurró Severus.

-No se supone que lo sea-gruñó el otro malhumorado el slytherin- Yo soy el chico malo de la historia. Soy el villano. Es más, ni siquiera soy el villano. -Se quejó infantilmente, sólo porque estaba hablando con su padrino-Ese es quien-tú-sabes. Solo soy, la entrada, un simple aperitivo. El juego de prueba.

Sabiendo que su ahijado necesitaba un abrazo, el profesor fue y lo apretó suavemente entre brazos.

-Ya, ya…

-Odio ser yo.

El otro rió.

-Mentiroso, adoras el papel de chico malo, pero odias perder.

Draco sonrió y se dejó abrazar, entonces recordó al pequeño Harry y sonrió avergonzado.

-Harry, éste es mi padrino, Severus Snape. No te caerá bien en el futuro, pero compórtate, ¿Vale?

El pequeño asintió tímidamente.

-Hola-susurró tímido y Severus lo miró sin expresiones.

-Se parece mucho a ti-comentó.

El futuro esposo del Niño-que-vivió asintió en comprensión sabiendo lo que el otro quería decir porque, a la edad del infante, Draco era muy temeroso de las personas a su alrededor y solía cubrirse usando la túnica de Severus. Cuando el pequeño se acercó a él y le pidió que lo cargara, Severus lo miró con la ceja alzada, pero de todas maneras, el Slytherin lo alzó.

-Lo estás mimando demasiado.

-Bueno, lo traje porque no sabía qué hacer con él. Y ahora sé que en definitiva no puedo quedarmelo.

-¿Me tengo que ir?-preguntó el otro con su dulce voz y sus enormes ojos verdes. Draco se mordió el labio mientras sentía su corazón latir flechado y Severus suspiró.

-Esa maldita combinación de ojos verdes con la mirada inocente que James Potter solía usar son una bomba al corazón, ¿Verdad?

Draco asintió.

-Es una lástima que crezcas- le dijo al otro abrazándolo y haciéndole pedorretas en el cuello; meciéndolo en el aire, lo que lo hizo reír.

-Draco...-regañó suavemente el pocionista. -Él no es un juguete y harías buen en dejarlo en el suelo un rato.

-Solo un poco más padrino, quizá nunca tenga niños…

-Al menos vas a sobrevivir a la guerra…

-No lo sabemos, puede que la razón por la que Potter no me pudo dar mi primer beso es porque estoy muerto.

-No seas pesimista.

-No lo soy, sé cual es mi destino desde que nací.

El dueño de los ojos negros suspiró tristemente.

-Aún tengo la esperanza de que decidas enfrentar a tus padres

-Eso no va a pasar. Y ahora estoy de mal humor porque sé que no tengo un buen futuro. Pensarlo no es lo mismo que saberlo.

-Velo por el lado bueno. Tu primer beso fue con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. ¿Quién más puede presumir eso?

Draco hizo una mueca enojada.

-Weasselette-gruñó Draco- Y ella puede presumir que fue el primer beso del Gran Harry Potter. Ella puede presumir algo mejor.

-Oh, por Merlín. Draco, estás celoso.

El rubio enrojeció y miró a otro lado.

-Claro que no. Y ahora para que lo sepas voy a arreglar eso.

Severus hizo una mueca de que eso no era posible, pero con sorpresa miró como su ahijado se agachó y le dio un rápido topón de labios a Harry, quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Ves!-exclamó Draco triunfante- Te dije que podía- Y entonces viendo los resultados de su acción, enrojeció y su padrino sonrió.

-Mira eso. Tu primer y segundo beso fue con Potter, quién podría decirlo. Y efectivamente, ahora puedes presumir de robarle su primer beso al Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Claro, quizá él quiera saberlo primero.

El rubio se ruborizó aún más.

-Por favor-pidió-Olvídalo. No sé porque lo hice.

Severus sonrió enormemente.

-Bueno-dijo volteandose y continuando con la poción en la que trabajaba- Odio admitirlo, Draco, pero tú siempre estás tratando de llamar su atención y él la tuya, aunque lo nieguen. Me recuerdan a Lily y a James Potter, aunque no estoy seguro de quien es quien.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Bueno, solo hay una manera de saber qué está pasando.

Draco miró curioso a su padrino.

-¿Cuál?

Severus hizo una mueca.

-Preguntándole a Dumbledore, que ya debe saber que pasa, o al mismísimo Potter.

El rubio frunció la nariz. No estaba seguro de poder ver a alguno de esos dos a la cara.

.

Para la hora de la cena, Harry no había visto a Draco o al pequeño Harry hasta que se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin; pero a quien sí había visto constantemente era al auror Potter; quien estaba platicando con Remus, sonriente; y a Snape, quien lo miraba con desdén.

Ignoró nuevamente a Ron, quien se estaba quejando de que lo hubiera dejado paralizado hasta la cena, y a Hermione, quien hablaba de lo increíble que era que estuvieran atrapados en un ciclo temporal. No importaba. Lo único que a Harry le importaba era que Malfoy lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente y que pequeño Harry, estaba siendo de lo más consentido por el rubio a cambio.

Resopló y escuchó la risita de Hermione, acerca de lo increíble que era que estuviera celoso de sí mismo.

-No lo estoy- exclamó más fuerte de lo debido.

Harry no estaba celoso, se dijo. Era un niño, por Merlín. Un niño de 5 años que era él.

-De verdad colega, ¿Malfoy?,¿Por qué Malfoy?-rogó Ron, en busca de una explicación.

Ginny lo miró de mala gana también, y Harry hizo lo único que podía hacer últimamente. Volvió a mirar a Malfoy.

-No lo sé, Ron. Sé lo mismo que tú, que él es mi futuro esposo y tendremos al menos un hijo que será igual a mi.

-Albus- se escuchó la voz de alguien más y Harry no tardó en sentir como alguien le sacudía el cabello y se ponía a su lado, todos haciendo espacio para él.

-¿Albus?-se preguntó ¿Y Malfoy había dejado que el niño tuviera ese nombre?

-Uhum-se rió el auror, que ahora tenía una sencilla túnica negra azabache, con un bordado plata en él. De cerca, Harry podía ver que llevaba un broche en forma de snitch, y tenía dos anillos en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, uno plateado y otro dorado. En el dedo de su otra mano, tenía un anillo, similar al de Malfoy, pero decía Potter. Cuando observó que todos los miraban con curiosidad, su mayor sonrió.- Me veo guapo, ¿cierto? Draco me encuentra sexy con esta túnica, así que cada vez que quiero que se sonroje, me la pongo y lo persigo un rato. También le gusta el verde,-le guiñó el ojo a su doble menor- sé que tenemos una túnica nueva por ahí. Verde con plata, si no me equivoco.

Harry se sonrojó.

-¿Trajiste una túnica del futuro?-se sorprendió Ron- ¿No se te ocurrió traer, no sé, algo más útil?

El auror rió y Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Había olvidado que divertido puedes ser a veces-se burló.

-Transfiguró su túnica, Ron-obvió la chica.

-En fin,- sonrió el mayor de ellos, sirviéndose algo para comer-Se llama Albus Severus. Actualmente tiene 5 años. A mi me gusta llamarlo Al y a Draco, Sev.

-¿Porque Albus Severus?

-Bueno, le tengo un gran aprecio al director y Draco a su padrino, Severus Snape.

-¿Es hijo único?-alguien preguntó.

-No. Tenemos 4 hijos.

-¿Cuatro?-se escuchó la exclamación general, y de reojo Harry miró a Draco pausarse de cortar carne para el pequeño, y alzar la mirada hacia el tumulto.

-Sí.- Exclamó orgulloso el auror.

-¿Cómo son?-preguntó Katie Bell, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Son preciosos. James Sirius es de cabello negro, muy parecido a mi, pero sus ojos son plateados. Tiene actualmente 7 años y probablemente sea un gryffindor, porque se la pasa haciendo travesuras por todos lados.

-Genial.

-Si, le siguen Albus Severus y Scorpius Hyperion, son gemelos; y así como Albus es igual a mí, Scorp es igual a Draco. Aunque probablemente él sea un Ravenclaw-rió el otro- Tiene ese amor a los libros y al conocimiento del que otros carecen. No es de extrañar, dado que Draco mismo pudo ser un Ravenclaw.

-¿En serio? Pero Malfoy es tan … ¡es el Príncipe de Slytherin!-se quejó Dean.

-Claro, pero yo pude ser un slytherin y nadie dijo que era menos gryffindor por ello.-

La mesa entera miró a Harry con distintas expresiones.

-¿Y Albus?-preguntó Hermione, emocionada. Sin enterarse de lo que a los demás sorprendía porque, para ella, era conocimiento común.

-Oh,-rió Harry de nuevo- Albus es tu favorito. Tú eres su madrina y Ron es el padrino de James. Albus es tan trabajador, juraría que es un futuro Hufflepuff. Es leal, perseverante y justo con lo que tiene o da a los demás. Hace dos días estuvo jugando a que liberaba a los elfos domésticos. Draco no estuvo contento con ello. No sólo agotó sus calcetines y los elfos se presentaron a su oficina en el Ministerio, preguntando por qué los liberaba, también tuvo que reunirlos y decirles que no los estaba despachando, que daban un buen servicio, y les devolviera las calcetas de Albus.

Varios rieron.

-¿Quién es el padrino o madrina de Scorpius?-preguntó una chica.

-Luna, Draco la escogió por cuenta propia.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Ron desconcertado. -¿Por qué ella?

-Ellos se llevan realmente bien en el futuro. Hicieron juntos sus cursos de inefables, y se volvió su compañera de misiones. En una ocasión, le salvó la vida cuando no sabíamos que estaba en estado. Así que, como agradecimiento, la volvió madrina de Scorp.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, aunque no lo crean, él es genial.

-¿Y quién es tu cuarto hijo?

-Sí, ¿Quién es?

-Es una nena. Tiene 3 años y su nombre es Lily Berenice. Su padrino es Theodore Nott. Es de cabello rojo con…

-¿Rojo como Ginny y Ron?-preguntó alguien.

-No. Es un rojo distinto. Su cabello es un rojo anaranjado, el de ella es un rojo caoba claro.

-¿Caoba claro? ¿Desde cuando son distintos los rojos?-se rió Seamus.

-A Malfoy debió gustarle-opinó tímidamente Neville- Él parece disfrutar de algunos colores.

-Oh, si. Draco es feliz con ello. Aunque al principio, estuvo un poco sorprendido. Después de todo, esperábamos que fuera rubia, como Scorpius.

-¿Y de qué color son sus ojos, Harry?

-Plateados, como Draco y sus hermanos.

Varias chicas hicieron gemiditos emocionados y Harry, el gryffindor, se quedó mirando al hombre, que le sonreía cariñosamente. Imaginando esa vida, su vida.

-Draco, Draco, Draco- se quejó Ginny- ¿Todo lo que dices tienes que mencionarlo?

-Te vas a acostumbrar-se alzó de hombros el mayor.- Cuando no está conmigo, suelo extrañarlo mucho.

-¿Ah sí?-se entusiasmó Seamus-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo quiero- respondió el otro simplemente, y Harry y Hermione observaron de cerca todo el orgullo y cariño que esa simple frase contenía en sus ojos.- Él es la persona que más amo.

Lavander suspiró.

-¿Fue una linda historia de amor?

Harry volteó a su ex-compañera y asintió.

-Claro. Él llegó cuando mi corazón no tenía esperanza, le dio un significado a mi vida.

-¿Cómo se hicieron novios?-preguntó Parvati, emocionada con la respuesta anterior.

Harry auror sonrió.

-Bueno, tal vez no debería decirles exactamente cómo fue. Puede que alguien se retracte.

Ellos rieron mirando a Harry.

-¿Es correcto que nos digas todo esto?-preguntó Hermione.

-Si. Cuando me vaya todo aquel que sepa que existo o algo relacionado con el futuro lo olvidará.

La cena pasó entre preguntas y cuchicheos; pero cuando estaba terminando, Harry le pidió al hombre unos segundos, un poco lejos de su mesa.

-¿Yo lo recordaré?-preguntó Harry y el mayor negó con una sonrisa.-¿Malfoy lo hará?

-No, pero el sentimiento seguirá ahí.

-Pero tú dijiste que todo lo que sabemos relacionado con el futuro se iría contigo.

El mayor se agachó a su altura y le hizo señas de que mirara a la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando lo hizo, observó como Malfoy había acabado de comer, pero esperaba a que el más pequeño también lo hiciera. Incluso le cortaba la carne en ocasiones.

-¿Sientes eso?-le dijo, haciendo ademán a la esperanza y cariño que corría su interior.

\- Yo no puse ese sentimiento en ti Harry, ya estaba ahí, solo te ayudé a comprenderlo y expandirlo. Tal vez no recuerdes todo lo que te he dicho, pero tus sentimientos perdurarán, y también los de él.

Mirando una vez más al rubio mimar a su pequeña versión, sonrió.

.

Draco frunció el ceño cuando encontró al trío dorado parado fuera de la entrada de Slytherin, junto al Auror Potter. No podía decir que no se lo esperaba, después de todo, llevaba unas cuantas horas evitandolos. El pequeño Harry,detrás de él, se detuvo casi al mismo tiempo, tomando su mano con fuerza y mirando a los otros cuatro con cautela.

-Malfoy-habló Granger parándose frente a los otros-Te hemos estado esperando.

El rubio rodó los ojos y continuó su camino hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Eso es bastante obvio,-exclamó rodando los ojos-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Nos gustaría que nos permitieras cuidar de Harry esta tarde.-Exclamó la leona mirándolo con firmeza, como una abogada peleando la custodia de algún infante, y Draco alzó las cejas y miró a los dos Potter restantes, tratando de encontrar las intenciones ocultas en la petición anterior; ellos lo vieron con distintas expresiones. Potter Auror reía divertido. Potter Gryffindor, curioso.

-De acuerdo-dijo con un tono simple.

-¿De acuerdo?-preguntaron Ron y Potter a la vez, mirándolo con excepticismo ante la facilidad con la que fue cumplida su petición.

-Dije de acuerdo-gruñó-. No veo porque quieren mi permiso si ya han estado detrás del cara rajada por años. Ahora, por favor, síganlo cuidado lejos de mi casa y déjenme pasar.

Ron miró al Slytherin confundido. Granger enrojeció. El mayor Potter mantuvo su sonrisa, y el Harry Gryffindor lo examinó con cuidado.

-No Harry, de nuestra edad. Queremos pasar el día con su versión pequeña.

Draco la miró con aburrimiento.

-Oh, eso. Harry, ¿quieres ir con ellos?-preguntó. Todos miraron al más pequeño, quien enrojeció y se escondió detrás de la túnica de Draco.

-No.-Murmuró suavemente.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo, como incrédulo a lo que pasaba-¿Por qué?

-Porque Blaise va a enseñarme a jugar ajedrez, Theo va a leerme un cuento y Pansy va a intentar plancharme.

-¡¿Plancharte?!

-Planchar su cabello-corrigió Draco, con un tono indiferente.

-Y si me porto bien-añadió el niño un poco más ilusionado-Draco va a llevarme a volar. ¡Volar! Nunca creí que fuera posible.

Harry, el gryffindor, miró al rubio y cuando observó que el otro lo miró de vuelta, con esa mirada gris que expresaba lo muy poco que le importaba qué podría pensar de él, le sonrió agradecido, satisfecho de la mirada sorprendida del rubio ante su acción. Tenía que admitir que el otro lo estaba cuidando muy bien, y lo consentía demasiado; y probablemente su versión pequeña estaba feliz de ser tan amado. No era extraño que se apegara con tanto fervor al rubio, no cuando el mismo Harry estaba empezando a sentirse de esa manera y su yo futuro, también lo estaría.

-Vamos, -insistió Weasley-Hermione te leerá el cuento, y yo puedo enseñarte a volar y a jugar ajedrez. Soy realmente bueno en eso.

El otro arrugó la nariz y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No.

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?-insistió de nuevo Ron.

-Porque no los conozco.

-Al hurón tampoco lo conocías hasta hace poco- reclamó.-Y él es tu enemigo escolar. Nosotros somos tus mejores amigos.

El pequeño miró a Draco, como preguntando si eso era cierto. Cuando el otro se alzó de hombros, él lo miró de nuevo.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó a sus otros yo.

Ellos asintieron. Hermione y Ron le sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Aún no quiero-insistió el otro, pero se podía ver el titubeo en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?-repitió Ron con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su amigo con mala cara; quien se alzó de hombros con una ligera sonrisa.

-Porque tú no quieres a Draco, y yo si. Si Draco no va conmigo, yo no voy.-Exclamó firmemente.

Ron quiso azotarse la cabeza contra la pared y Hermione, quien se veía curiosa ante el comportamiento del menor, lo consoló con pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros , Malfoy?-preguntó finalmente Harry, y el otro lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.-Iremos a volar. Será divertido.

Draco se negó, por supuesto.

-Insisto Malfoy, me gustaría hablar con mi pequeño yo, incluso si tu escuchas la plática. Han pasado dos días desde que él apareció y yo no he podido hablar con él.

-¿Dudas de mi capacidad de cuidarlo, o me estás acusando de algo?

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry se le adelantó.

-No, claro que no. Merlín, hasta un hipogrifo vería lo genial que eres con los niños. Solamente quiero hablar con él, de algunas cosas. Tú sabes, él es yo.

Draco no le vio una contra lógica, y se sintió halagado por el comentario, así que asintió.

Eso le daría tiempo de investigar también lo que sea que hacía que las chicas de Gryffindor le dieran sonrisas y rieran ligeramente a su paso. Probablemente era culpa de Potter. De alguno de los dos. Siempre que estaba en una situación parecida, era así.

-Ve con ellos, Harry. Diviértete. Yo estaré haciendo unas pociones.-Dijo inmediatamente.

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo-exclamó el pequeño con un ligero puchero.- Y con Pansy, y con Blaise, y con Theo… Podrían venir-comentó en voz baja.

-Ni con la mejor de tus miradas de cachorro lograrás que tus mejores amigos y los míos se mantengan en el mismo lugar más de un minuto. Ve con tus amigos, después de todo, estoy seguro que cuidarán bien de ti sin que tenga que amenazarlos de lo que pasará si vuelves mi en más de una pieza o llorando. -Exclamó con ojos fríos.

Los leones rodaron los ojos.

El pequeño Harry hizo un ruidito insatisfecho.

-Pero yo...-empezó-¿Seguro que está bien?

-Te estás muriendo de ganas de preguntarte cosas, Merlín. Sólo ve, y si vas a cenar con ellos, dile a uno de tus leones que me avise.

El niño asintió y le jaló de la manga.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedes agacharte?

Draco ni siquiera lo dudó.

-¿Y bien?

Un ligero beso se posó en sus labios, haciéndolo retroceder y balancearse peligrosamente. Ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros, enrojeció ligeramente y se puso de pie. Antes de que Harry les dijera sobre cómo empezó esa pequeña costumbre de los besos.

-Bien, momento de que te vayas. Adiós, Harry.

-Adiós, Draco.-Se despidió el otro con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.-Volveré para cenar.

-Ajá.-exclamó Draco incómodo. Harry se acercó a él más cerca de lo usual.

-Te lo devolveremos esta noche, Malfoy. En todo caso te avisaré personalmente.

-De hecho,-habló por primera vez el mayor desde que llegaron-me gustaría hablar contigo. Estoy seguro que tu también tienes preguntas sobre nosotros.

Draco lo miró con la ceja levantada y miró a Potter, quien miraba a su yo mayor, ligeramente desconfiado.

-¿Qué podrías decir que me interese?-lo retó Draco, y Harry frunció el ceño. Mirando a su yo mayor con irritación.

O más bien, celos.

-Bueno, podría explicarte la razón por la que te besé-exclamó éste con una sonrisa arrogante- o cómo es que supe-se acercó a él lo suficientemente cerca para que solo la futura pareja lo escuchara-que te robe tu primer beso. O cómo tú robaste el nuestro.

Harry, gryffindor, y Draco enrojecieron ligeramente; más Draco, cuando Harry lo miró con duda. No obstante, el rubio se recuperó rápidamente.

-Bien,-respondió el Slytherin con los brazos cruzados-¿qué tienes que decirme?-preguntó notando como su pequeño consentido se volvía a poner detrás de él.

-Bueno, Dragón,-exclamó el auror suavemente ignorando el reproche del rubio sobre la modificación de su nombre-creí que te agradaría saber que tu eres mi futuro esposo.

El pequeño Harry dejó salir un jadeo de sorpresa, Harry gryffindor lo miró con nerviosismo, pero Draco, Draco se desmayó.

.

.

Cuando Harry alzó la mirada por décimo tercera vez desde que Malfoy se desmayó, se conmovió nuevamente de la manera en que el pequeño Harry tomaba preocupado la mano de Draco, o como el Harry auror acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Draco.

-Cansancio extremo-había sido el diagnóstico de Pomfrey. El cansancio extremo por no dormir y el estrés habían ocasionado que lo que fuera que sucediera, sobrepasara el límite del cuerpo de Malfoy y éste colapsara; y ahora Madam Pomfrey le había dado una poción para dormir sin sueños, la cual contrarrestaría cuando considerara que el slytherin había descansado lo suficiente.

Y no,-había recalcado- no iba a permitir visitas. Y ni siquiera tres Potters preocupados la harían cambiar de opinión.

Gracias a Merlín, la enfermera no había cumplido esa promesa después de que Auror Potter hablara con ella de su situación. Probablemente le había dicho su hermoso y feliz futuro juntos y cómo este suceso podía ser de vital importancia para él, y ahora los tres estaban en silencio, alrededor de la cama del rubio quien, a pesar de no estar soñando, parecía hacerlo porque tenía el ceño fruncido. Ceño que el mayor removía ligeramente acariciándolo de vez en cuando. El pequeño Harry, por su parte, no dejaba de platicar de lo mucho que Pansy y sus amigos le habían contado mientras Draco hablaba con "Severus" e insistía que el slytherin tenía que despertar, porque le había prometido jugar y volar con él y tenía que cumplir.

Harry solo le miraba. No recordaba nunca haberse preocupado por alguien más que por sí mismo a esa edad, y no imaginaba una vida en el futuro en la que adorara de esa manera a alguien. Parecía mentira que una vida con 4 hijos, un matrimonio feliz, un trabajo de auror y una vida sin Voldemort existiera. Parecía mentira verse a sí mismo, en distintas edades, reunidos solo porque Harry había leído un pedazo de papel. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía nada que decirle al rubio, ni tampoco se animaba a tocarlo, así que siguió sentado sin hacer nada más que mirar como los otros dos ya habían hecho un lazo estrecho con el rubio y él seguía siendo el enemigo escolar del otro, el chico con el que intercambiaba miradas enojadas o insultos determinados a doler. No quería eso. Quería que Malfoy le quisiera como quería al pequeño Harry, con cariño, con comprensión, con compasión. No. Quería que Malfoy, Draco, le mirara, le quisiera como probablemente el Draco Malfoy del futuro le quería y era querido por él. Le quisiera de tal forma que quisiera casarse con él, tener una familia. De tal forma que le cuidara como Harry ahora vigilaba su sueño. Quería a alguien a quien amar y que le amara.

Era todo lo que deseaba.

Como si leyera su pensamiento, el pequeño Harry le miró y sonrió, tomando su mano para unirla a la de Draco. Harry titubeo pero la tomó, observando como el otro bostezaba y se acostaba al lado del rubio, preparándose para dormir. Se despidió de ellos con un suave murmuro. Harry auror sonrió y le deseó buenas noches también, después lo miró suavemente a él para volver a lo suyo.

-¿Cómo me enamoré de él? -Preguntó al mayor quien tomó la otra mano del rubio y lo invitó a ocupar su lugar sobre la cabeza del otro, diciendo algo sobre la relajación que eso le producía. Él la colocó en los cabellos dorados con suavidad, como si Draco fuera una frágil muñeca de vidrio; como algo prohibido, como si fuera algo sagrado; y probablemente lo era, y hasta ahora Harry no tenía idea de cuanto.

-Él renunció a la marca y sus padres le dieron la espalda-respondió el mayor mirando con lástima al menor y acariciando su cabello más despacio-Ya eran duros con él, sobretodo su padre, pero no tienes idea de cuánto lo fue después de eso. Su acción fue la mayor de las decepciones que Draco le había dado,-repitió el otro con un tono irónico.-Él fingió que no le importaba, se unió a la Orden, renunció a muchas amistades y perdió su fortuna. Creí que lo hacía porque era listo y sabía que algún día mataría al bastardo, lo que probablemente haría que sea llevado a Azkaban. Que era un cobarde como su padre, pero al menos usaba su cerebro. Por supuesto, su padre no se la puso fácil. Draco era, después de mí, el segundo enemigo de Voldemort y el que tenía un precio a su cabeza que competía con el mío fieramente. Él bromeaba, diciendo que al menos lograba ganarme en una cosa, y me parecía de tan mal gusto que no podía evitar enojarme debido a que mientras yo vivía luchando por mi vida, a él no le importara ni un poco la suya. Lo odié más pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en ello seriamente; perdimos gente, peleamos decenas de batallas, hubo cientos de heridos, empecé a perder la esperanza de triunfar.

Imaginándose a sí mismo en esa situación, respiró profundo y miró a su yo mayor. Sus ojos parecían serenos, como si supiera la respuestas de toda la vida. Ha vivido mucho, pensó. Probablemente él sabía cosas que decenas de personas solo habían logrado saber después de toda una vida. Probablemente él miraba a Harry y veía todo lo que había pasado él, y el gryffindor todavía tenía que enfrentar; y se preguntaba qué tal este Harry sobreviviría a ello.

-¿Y qué cambió?-preguntó mirando atentamente al rubio, como si escondiera las respuestas a todas sus dudas. El mayor sonrió de lado, y entonces sacó una pequeña medalla que le ofreció.

-Un día estaba justo aquí, después de la batalla en la que perdimos a Remus,-comentó notando la mirada sorprendida de Harry- preguntándome qué sentido tenía que viviera. Yo solo ocasionaba que las personas que me amaban murieran, y no había muchas excepciones que demostraran lo contrario. Me pregunté quién podría estar conmigo, quien me amaría, sabiendo que moriría en cualquier momento. O me amaría de verdad, si sobrevivía. Fuera de la fama, y el poder que verían en mi. Y entonces él llegó, como siempre, con comentarios ácidos y molestandome por haber sido herido de una forma tan tonta. -Rió suavemente, y Harry supuso que eso seguiría igual durante la mayoría de su vida-Tenía el cuerpo vendado, y por alguna razón su cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta había sido cortado de un tajo. Su hermoso cabello rubio, que incluso yo envidiaba, que cuidaba con su vida, estaba olvidado en algún lado y el resto estaba convertido en un desastre como el mío. -Prosiguió el mayor, como si ese fuera un detalle relevante en su enamoramiento-Más tarde sabría que lo atraparon del cabello y él se lo había cortado sin dudar para huir de su captor. -Le aclaró, y pareció recordar el punto principal porque prosiguió con lo que decía-Me miró con esa mirada que decía lo estúpido que estaba siendo y me dijo que moviera el trasero, porque la cama podría ser ocupada por alguien más herido. Yo le dije que se fuera a la mierda y él rodó los ojos y me lanzó la medalla. La medalla de Sirius, que James le regaló en su treceavo cumpleaños y Remus encontró cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban. Dijo que había dejado el cuerpo listo, si lo quería ver; como si el único muerto en la batalla hubiera sido Remus, y él lo valorara y me valorara a mí lo suficiente para que yo no lo viera antes de que lo hiciera. Y que conservara algo de él. Algo que me recordara que las personas que murieron creían en mí, que yo podía vencer a ese gusano y que construiría un mundo mejor. Que si bien no todos estaban por gusto, como él específicamente pregonaba siempre, sabían, tenían esperanza, de que yo los guiaría al triunfo. Me quedé mudo, especialmente porque, bueno, venía de él. Recordé a Ron y a Hermione diciendo algo parecido que entonces no parecía tener sentido. Luego arruinó su discurso diciendo que la verdad quería que ganara porque si su padre se iba a la cárcel, al ser su único heredero él volvería a ser rico. Que estaba harto de no poder comprarse la ropa que quería, tener duchas rápidas, café barato y tener que vivir en mi casa, acompañado de toda esa gente, cuando debió heredarla él y vivir completamente a solas. Que se estaba haciendo viejo y aún debía vivir su predecible vida, con un heredero rico, slytherin, y una pareja hermosa y sangre pura. Siendo un millonario pocionista y empresario que viajaría constantemente a Francia por placer. Y que yo debía vivir también mi predecible vida, siendo auror, llena de niños pelirrojos que tendría con Ginny, demostrando mi complejo de Edipo escondido que tenía, y vivir tratando de demostrar que no quería ser famoso, ni rico, ni poderoso. Huyendo del sin fin de beneficios que ser yo incluía, y desperdiciando lo que él desearía a matar. Luego se fue, refunfuñando algo sobre Luna y la necesidad absurda de encontrar a Parkinson para corregir su cabello. Y yo me reí. No pude evitarlo. A pesar de estar vendado, caminar dificultosamente, y tener heridas que aún sangraban, Malfoy sólo pensaba en su cabello. Su cabello, un problema con el que yo vivía a diario era una pesadilla para él; pero mi verdadero problema diario no le parecía nada. Era una estupidez, había demasiado en que preocuparse como para que él fijara su atención en una nimiedad, pero me reí, y sentí que el alivio atravesaba un poco mi alma y la pérdida de Remus y Tonks era más soportable.

El gryffindor sonrió de lado.

-Lo miré desaparecer por la puerta y noté que Lavander Brown enrojecía cuando pasó. Por alguna razón mi mente se mantuvo pensando en ello. Yo sabía que era agradable, físicamente quiero decir, tenía un carácter de bastardo, pero lo era. Y en el fondo le admiraba. Era astuto, inteligente y su usual sarcasmo me llegó a divertir. Ese día, no sé. Lo vi diferente. Más humano, más maduro. Quise ayudarlo, apoyarlo, que tuviera esa predecible vida que deseaba. Que yo tuviera esa predecible vida que en el fondo deseaba, pero renunciaba a anhelar porque era muy probable que no sucedería. Pero no pensé en Ginny, pensé en lo que dijo él. Fue un pensamiento fugaz. Pensé en que yo podía darle esa predecible vida millonaria que él quería cuando ambos tuviéramos nuestra fortuna. Que podría tener hijos slytherin, porque yo mismo era mitad de uno. Que era poderoso, y podía ayudarle con mi poder. En que mi apellido era sangre pura y él podría usar los beneficios que tanto decía querer. Pensé en que podría ser auror y yo también quería hijos. Que nuestros deseos no eran tan incompatibles.

Y entonces me di cuenta, estaba enamorado. No era más un gusto, era una realidad. Quería un futuro, quería enamorarlo. Sabía que él se negaría porque yo no era parte de su predecible vida, pero quería molestarlo para que me dijera que sí, para que él también quisiera una vida así conmigo. Quería que nuestras peleas fueran divertidas, como acababa de encontrar sus palabras hace momentos; quería que mis palabras lo afectaran a él, como las de él me afectaron a mí. Y de pronto me di cuenta que estaba pensando en mi futuro y no tenía duda de que lo tendría, que me amarían. Desde ese momento, yo sabía que en realidad existiría, y dejé de pensar en morir y empecé a planear cómo lograría tener esa predeciblemente impredecible vida, en la cual mi némesis se volvería mi amante. Si tenía una batalla y me atacaban los nervios, miraba a Draco y le sonreía. Él me miraba con la ceja alzada y como si hubiera enloquecido, y entonces me ponía de buen humor y podía seguir planeando batallas. Si no pensaba en mis amigos, pensaba en Draco. Si no pensaba en Draco, pensaba en Voldemort, como no quería pensar en Voldemort, pensaba en cómo reconstruir la casa de mis padres, o remodelar Grimmauld Place, si debía ir de compras, visitar las bóvedas...

Harry sonrió.

-¿Y después?

-Bueno, cuando todo terminó realmente lo molesté para que me aceptara. Déjame decirte que me costó trabajo,-rió el otro-pero ahora sé que no fue así. Que ese no fue el momento en el que me enamoré.

El de lentes lo miró con los ojos abiertos y le preguntó.

-Si no fue ese, ¿cuál fue?

Mirando a su yo menor divertido, el Auror sonrió y lo miró. Y él entendió.

-Ya veo...-dijo en voz baja- Tú te enamoraste de él en ese momento. Pero éste, este fue el momento en que me enamoré.

.

Potter auror miró a sus alrededores, en la Sala de los Menesteres. Eran demasiados objetos a su alrededor, y ya estaba sucio y sudado. Cansado y fastidiado, pensó soplando el cabello en su frente para despejarlo. Esta parte de la Sala de los Menesteres, donde Draco casi había sido quemado, no le gustaba; pero según su yo mayor en ese entonces, debía estar aquí lo necesario para volver a casa.

Esparciendo las cenizas del suelo, siguió buscando sin saber exactamente qué, cuando encontró un pedazo de espejo.

Un dolor ligero atravesó su corazón cuando notó que era. Era un pedazo del espejo que Sirius le había regalado. Cuando lo había perdido, había sido aquí. En la Sala de los Menesteres, seguramente el día que entró nuevamente al fuego, buscando a Draco. Ese día, él había estado fingiendo que había vuelto, arrepentido, al bando de su padre. No había salido muy bien al final para Draco, pero había tenido buenos resultados para la Orden del Fénix. Draco casi había muerto entre las llamas del fuego maldito y solo había sobrevivido porque Harry había regresado por él. Se había aferrado a su espalda con fuerza y temblaba ligeramente, produciendo un cosquilleo ligero a Harry. Igual que la primera vez que volaron juntos. O cuando volaron a la punta de la Torre Eiffel. Oh Merlín, que recuerdos…

Lo limpió con la manga de su túnica y sonrió nostálgicamente. Había estado tan enojado cuando lo lanzó a su baúl, que se había roto en pedazos. Y cuando limpió su baúl años después, y lo descubrió nuevamente, había decidido conservar este pedazo, que terminó perdiéndose en alguna batalla. Y ahora estaba con él, de nuevo. Los demás pedazos yacían guardados en una pequeña caja en su armario. Aunque bueno, le había dado un pedazo a Ron, y uno más a Draco…

¡Draco!, gritó su mente ilusionada.

-Draco Malfoy- llamó y cuando la oscuridad que reflejaba se conservó al otro lado suspiró. Seguramente Draco no tenía el suyo consigo y lo había guardado en algún lado, ¿Por qué rayos iba a caminar de un lado a otro con un pedazo de cristal que podría cortarlo en cualquier momento?, o no podía comunicarse a través del tiempo. Iba a seguir buscando qué más podría ayudarlo, cuando una luz atravesó el vidrio. Con la luz pudo observar que era uno de los cajones de ropa de Draco. Y entonces una pequeña mano apareció frente a él y posteriormente unos ojos plateados lo miraron curiosamente.

¡Era Lily!

Sonrió enormemente cuando ella abrió su boca en una pequeña o, y luego sonrió aún más cuando escuchó el grito al otro lado.

-¡Lily, no! ¡Ahí hay un pedazo de vidrio!

Escuchó como su hija corría lejos y Draco se acercaba, seguramente para cerrar el cajón.

-¡Draco!- gritó fuerte, cuando observó como la imagen frente a él oscurecía. El movimiento se detuvo y entonces, frente a él, la cara de su amado esposo se ubicó frente al espejo y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Harry?

.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, estaba completamente solo. O al menos eso pareció por unos segundos, porque Potter gryffindor estaba a su lado. Durmiendo. Se sonrojó, ligeramente, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Él, no Potter. Aunque sería bueno saber porque Potter estaba ahí también.

Creí que te agradaría saber que tú eres mi futuro esposo…

Un sonrojo más elevado se hizo presente en su rostro y observó el rostro de Potter, tan pacífico mientras dormía que no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan cierto era lo que había oído.

Contra sus pensamientos, levantó la mano ligeramente y acarició su rostro. Merlín, cuando Harry dormía hacía el mismo rostro que éste Potter. Draco había querido pensar que los años habían cambiado en demasía a su adorado protegido. Había querido olvidar deliberadamente que el niño pequeño que abrazaba por las noches, teniendo pesadillas, que lo hacía sonreír, sentirse comprendido, era Potter. Así como había querido olvidar que el niño pequeño de cinco años era el mismo chico que en su futuro lo iba a rechazar y lo odiaría durante mucho tiempo. Que el mismo insultaria y jugaría bromas pesadas contra él. Pero no era así, eran la misma persona. Tenían el mismo deje de tristeza en el rostro y se acurrucaban de la misma forma al dormir, como necesitando un abrazo. Había sido estúpido pensar de esa manera, porque él mismo sabía que sus traumas de la infancia seguían dentro de él.

Miró sus labios y no pudo evitar humedecer los propios. El chico frente a él, su yo mayor, le había robado su primer beso. Y como consecuencia, él le había robado su primer beso a Harry. Potter tenía, aunque no hubiera sido directamente, su primer beso, su segundo beso, y seguramente muchos más que tendría en el futuro con él. Su mente se enfocó en el chico de ojos verdes. Nunca antes había estado lo suficientemente cerca de él como para respirar su perfume, pero olía a madera y a Draco le gustaba ese olor. Tampoco había estado cerca para otra cosa que no fuera golpearse, pero en este momento no tenía gana alguna de hacerlo. Se recostó nuevamente, sin saber del todo porque lo hacía, y puso la cabeza del otro bajo su brazo, utilizando su mano libre para acariciar los cabellos morenos , como lo hacía con Harry. El resultado fue el mismo, porque Harry se pegó a él y ocultó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, relajándose completamente.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, de una manera distinta al de todas las noches. No había ternura en el movimiento, al menos no por ahora. Este Harry , al ser más grande, estaba respirando tan cerca del cuello de Draco, que podía sentir como el aire acariciaba una y otra vez su cuello. Se sentía nervioso, y no podía controlarlo. Su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido por horas y su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente,

acostumbrandose a la calidez que provenía del otro.

Lo odias, recuerdalo, se dijo a sí mismo; pero una parte de él empezó a preguntarse si en el futuro dormirían así a diario o Potter lo abrazaria de la misma manera que él lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Si era cierto lo que el auror dijo, entonces, ¿cómo se había enamorado?, ¿había terminado siendo un mortífago?, ¿tenían hijos? ¿eran felices? Enfocó sus ojos grises donde debían estar los verdes y acopló su respiración a la ajena. Su mirada se perdió entre los rasgos de la cara de Harry. Observó cada detalle del rostro que se encontraba frente a él, la nariz, las pestañas, sus párpados…

Joder, era atractivo.

Eso por supuesto no era noticia, solo había que ver al bueno de su yo futuro, pero a Draco nunca le había importado más de lo normal. Debía admitir que por supuesto había pasado por su cabeza, pero no era tonto como para ilusionarse con él. La mayoría del mundo mágico lo hacía, y probablemente acabarían con el corazón roto. Draco jamás sería uno de ellos…

Excepto que ahora sabía que lo sería.

Sería su novio, su amante, su esposo. Le entregaría a Potter su cuerpo, su corazón…

No podía imaginarse haciendo eso.

Excepto que tal vez no tenía que hacerlo, quizá solo era una broma. Quizá Potter auror estaba jugando con ellos y Potter se estaba tomando esto en serio. Miró a su alrededor y observó que estaban solos. Probablemente sería buena idea volver a su casa, donde sus amigos estarían esperándolo. Se empezó a separar lentamente de Harry y se puso de pie lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no despertarlo. Potter ni lo notó. Consideró levantarlo y molestarlo un rato, pero no había nadie a quien engañar por lo que tapó a Potter y le deseó buenos sueños. Estaba a mitad del camino cuando detuvo sus pasos y regresó su mirada al Héroe del Mundo Mágico, y posó sus ojos plateados en él otro momento. No estaba pensando en nada, en realidad. Bueno, probablemente sólo en lo raro que era haber sido besado por la misma persona en su versión pasada y futura, pero no la actual. Se acercó hasta quedar parado frente a él y se agachó nuevamente hasta posar sus labios sobre el otro. Fue suave. Casi una caricia.

Rápidamente se separó y corrió hacia la puerta. No podía creer lo que había hecho.

.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos estaba solo y, preocupado, se levantó.

¿Dónde estaba Malfoy?

Su yo mayor había ido a hacer lo preparativos para volver a casa, o eso había dicho, así que se había llevado a Harry pequeño en sus brazos para darles privacidad. Harry entonces se había quedado mirando a su futuro novio y se había sentido adormilado, así que en algún momento debió haberse quedado dormido en la silla.

¿Cómo había llegado a la cama?

Veía borroso, por lo que obviamente no tenía sus lentes. Buscó cuidadosamente en sus alrededores y los encontró en la mesita al lado de la cama. Se los puso y entonces el mundo se volvió más claro. Se sentía extraño, pero no sabía exactamente porque. Tomó sus cosas y se levantó de la cama, inseguro si debía buscar a Draco, a su yo mayor, o a sus amigos. Optó por la primera opción y avanzó por los pasillos buscando el cabello rubio de Draco. Lo encontró finalmente frente al lago, y, como si nada más importase, caminó hacia él con una ligera sonrisa hasta que vio su cara. Parecía enojado. Iba a llamarlo cuando vio que hablaba con alguien. O más bien discutía con alguien. Se acercó despacio para poder ver a la otra persona cuando las palabras de esta le revelaron su identidad.

Era Ginny, y estaba diciéndole a Draco que todo era una broma.

-Por favor, Malfoy-se rió-¿en serio te creías que se casaría contigo?

Frunció el ceño e iba a entrometerse en la plática cuando observó como Malfoy sonreía.

.

Luego de cortar su comunicación con Harry, planear con Blaise, Luna y Theo la manera de regresar a su despreocupado esposo a casa, y dejar a sus pequeños, y a sí mismo, al cuidado de sus amigos, Draco se sintió irónicamente satisfecho cuando de pronto dejó de estar parado en casa, y en su lugar estaba frente a Ginevra Weasley, cerca del lago de Hogwarts. Oh, pero no solo estaba frente a Ginevra Weasley, no. Era una Ginevra Weasley vestida con su uniforme de Hogwarts, adolescente, y con su voz y mirada aún más odiosas que siempre. Aferrada a Harry y a la idea de que él se casaría con ella, sería rica, auror, y tendría muchos bebés pobres y pelirrojos con Potter…

Ja ja ja

Ilusa.

Esperó mientras ella seguía con su monólogo y dejó que su sonrisa apareciera mientras escuchaba cómo el hecho de que su marido estuviera ahí, en lugar de en casa, era una broma de Potter y Weasley hacia él. Bueno, hacia su yo de Hogwarts; y lo mucho que él había sido tan idiota como para creerle. Sus palabras eran tan venenosas que, probablemente si no supiera la verdad de cómo Harry llegó ahí y él mismo no supiera cómo era el futuro, le creería y la hechizaría de inmediato, y luego iría a quejarse con alguien cercano de lo humillado que se sentía de sí mismo. Pero, a estas alturas de su vida, no era así.

Aunque el cuerpo de Draco era el del joven slytherin, su mente estaba siendo momentáneamente ocupada por su versión de veinti tantos años, padre de cuatros hijos, inefable (ni de broma iba a ser auror, no importa lo que dijera Harry sobre el bien a la comunidad), y esposo del héroe del mundo mágico (muy a su pesar en el principio).

Vamos, que el héroe del mundo mágico había sido realmente insistente; hasta el punto de casi crearle un trauma. Había pasado por discusiones parecidas con ella tantas veces que sabía que palabras decir para herirla y que temas tocar para enojarla. Estaba a punto de hacerla callar, cuando de reojo vio cómo el objeto de la batalla verbal se dirigía hacia ellos y al verlos juntos, caminaba aún más rápido para alcanzarles.

Por un momento estuvo feliz de verle; pero observó el brillo enojado en su mirada y recordó que éste Harry no era el Harry que lo amaba; por lo que quizá estaba corriendo directo a golpearlo (era muy probable porque en Hogwarts no había semana que no tuviese unos cuantos moretones por su culpa), así que desapareció esa sonrisa y retuvo el aire, recordando cómo acababan sus peleas en ese entonces. Por supuesto, podría herir a Potter fácilmente (ahora sabía cientos de hechizos más y había aprendido algunos trucos de batallas. Sin mencionar todo el acceso ilimitado a información que los inefables poseían) pero aunque el Potter adolescente no le agradaba, este era el pasado de la persona que amaba. Y liarse a golpes con él, habiendo jurado de corazón protegerlo, no le sonaba muy apetecible.

Debatiendo en su interior cómo lidiar con esta situación, notó con alivio que la mala mirada no iba dirigida hacia él. Hizo una mueca pero a la vez sintió calidez. Odiaba que Harry fuera tan sobreprotector, pero por otra parte, odiaría que defendiera a Ginny sobre él. Sin importar la edad que tuviera y que tan mal se llevasen, juraba que si el cuatrojos lo hacía, iba a tener que golpearlo para quitarle lo idiota.

-Además, aún si fuera real-escuchó reír a la chica y regresó su atención a ella -¿Cuatro hijos, Malfoy? Tú, que siempre criticaste a mi familia por ser numerosa, no puedo creer que tuvieras más de un hijo. Dime, ¿acaso será porque te guste demasiado como te pone en la cama? ¿Porque te gustará estar gordo cada año y cambiar pañales? ¿O lo harás para que no te envíen a Azkaban? ¿le darás amortentia? Ambos sabemos que no eres el tipo de persona que le gusta a Harry, y que te odia. Él necesita a alguien cálido, honorable y listo, Malfoy. No a alguien tan frió, cobarde y estúpido como tú. Es estúpido y mucho menos creíble el hecho de que tú sepas amar. Puedes ser bien parecido, pero no tienes sentimientos. Y sobre todo debes ser un terrible padre. Seguramente tus hijos deben estar avergonzados también ...-se burló-tener un padre mortífago. Oh, y no hagas esa cara. Todos sabemos que lo eres, y también que eres un debilucho a la hora de pelear. Tanto, que hasta Hermione logró darte un puñetazo y salir ilesa. Dime, cómo se supone que sobrevivirás a la guerra ¿Siendo la puta del lord? Todo el mundo sabe que tus padres no te quieren, ni quieren nada más que a sí mismos y al poder, y te entregarían a cambio de un poco más de ello ¿Realmente crees que puedes ser diferente a tus padres? ¿qué puedes engendrar a algo bueno? ¿que puedes hacer feliz a Harry y a "sus hijos"?

-Escucha...-comenzó, sintiendo la ira empezando surgir dentro de él. Tomó la varita, donde recordaba que la guardaba y la iba a sacar cuando decidió que sería mejor dejarle el tema a Potter, que ahora estaba más cerca y también fruncía el ceño ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Se mordió el labio, de esa manera que demostraba lo muy insatisfecho que se encontraba con la situación, e hizo una mirada herida que dirigió directamente a Harry.

Está ofendiendo a nuestros hijos, le gritaba con la mirada. Me está hiriendo a mí.

No creía que funcionara realmente, especialmente porque no sabía tratar con este Harry y éste era un truco bajo que solía usar con su esposo para que hiciera lo que él quisiera; y no es que ahora esas palabras le afectaran tanto como en sus años estudiantiles, pero lo hacían, y juraba que le haría tragar sus palabras, literalmente. Así sea a punta de varita.

No obstante, pese a haber sido la primera vez que Harry recibía una mirada así, funcionó; porque cuando éste la encontró, frunció aún más el ceño y tomó la mano de Ginny bruscamente, alejandola de Draco.

-¿Qué crees que estás diciendo?

-¿Harry?- dijo ella con un tono de completa inocencia.

-Dije, que qué creías que estabas diciendo. Tú no sabes nada de lo que está pasando, y aunque lo supieras, este no es asunto tuyo, no te metas.

-¡No puedes realmente creer que lo que dice ese hombre es verdad! Ni siquiera sabes si eres realmente tú o si de verdad serán tus hijos. Él es tan puta que igual pudo acostarse con Zabini y cargarte el mocoso a ti.

-¿Me crees tan estúpido? Además ellos se parecerán a mí. ¿no oíste a mi yo mayor? Son copias miniatura de mi y de Draco.-Draco, notó el otro sorprendido ¿por qué Potter lo llamaba con su nombre si la primera vez que lo llamó así fue cuando comenzó a acosarlo?- ¡Y deja de llamarlo puta, su primer beso fue conmigo!-gruñó sorprendiendo una vez más al rubio.

¿Su primer beso fue con Potter? Bueno, eso era algo que ya sabía (o intuía que debió ser), pero que no recordaba que hubiera pasado (¿o debiera pasar? ) hasta dentro de algún tiempo. Y si fue así ¿por qué el cuerpo de Harry y los ojos verdes gritaban celos?

-¡Tu primer beso fue conmigo!-lloriqueó la otra.

-Pues resultó que no fue así, tampoco-confesó, con sus mejillas volviéndose ligeramente escarlata y mirando fugazmente a la serpiente.

Oh, que lindo. Estaba avergonzado. Pocas veces lograba eso.

Sería grandioso saber la causa.

-¿Que diablos quieres decir?-reclamó la comadrejilla y entonces, como si lo comprendiera, miró a Draco indignada. -Tú, ¿has estado aprovechándote de un niño de 5 años?

-¿cómo?-preguntó confundido y entonces frunció el ceño. Espera, ¿ella estaba insinuando que Draco se estaba aprovechando del Harry más joven, esa pequeña versión que según su esposo había sido conjurado también? Y entonces como si el mundo se iluminase comprendió. Su estúpido esposo fue quien besó a Draco primero. Por eso este Harry estaba celoso. Probablemente las dos versiones de Harry ya se habían besado con su yo estudiante de Hogwarts y el muy caballeroso gryffindor, y menos acosador que su yo futuro, se estaba aguantando las ganas y estaba celoso de sus otras versiones. Eso hacía que por lógica, Harry hubiera sido el primer beso de Draco y Draco hubiera sido el primer beso de Harry. Sonrió divertido, oh, sería tan grandioso la próxima vez que él y la comadrejilla volvieran a reunirse.

-Mira. No quiero herirte, Ginny. -Volvió al ataque Harry-Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, me atrajiste alguna vez, y te aprecio. Pero debes saber que odio que se metan en mis asuntos o con mis decisiones. Mi familia, o futura familia, es una de ellas. Y solo es asunto mío y de Malfoy. Si nos gustará hacer el amor hasta no poder movernos, si nos turnaremos al cambiar pañales, o si lo amo o me ama.. tú no tienes nada que opinar al respecto; porque sin importar que no fuera así nunca te querré de nuevo, menos como a él. Quiero ese futuro, ese futuro donde él es mi esposo y James, Scorpius, Albus y Lily son mis hijos. Ya me escuchaste antes, durante la comida, lo amo y amo a nuestros hijos. Y estoy seguro que ellos estarán orgullosos de él.

Nuestros hijos…

Draco sonrió victorioso detrás de ella, y cuando sus ojos avellanas brillaron furiosos, sonrió aún más. Que lastima que no pudiera guardar esta memoria en un pensadero. Le habría demostrado que Harry lo prefería sobre ella sin importar el tiempo en que estuvieran.

-Te aseguro que mis hijos están orgullosos de su padre.-La voz del yo mayor de Harry llamó la atención de los tres y ellos voltearon hacia donde se escuchaba la voz. Desde ahí, Harry auror sonreía a unos metros de ellos y Draco se sorprendió de no haberlo sentido llegar, porque usualmente su magia le señalaba cuando el otro estaba cerca, aunque probablemente era porque en teoría él ya estaba junto a Harry, aunque este fuese más joven que él- Y que disfruto en exceso nuestros encuentros en la cama-añadió traviesamente.-Así que podría decirse que yo tengo la culpa de que tengamos tantos hijos. No me molestó embarazarlo y mucho menos embarazarme. Te aseguro Ginny, que lo disfrute como no tienes idea.

-¡Harry!-se sonrojó Draco- Cierra la boca. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?

El auror rió. Harry gryffindor los miró confundido. ¿Desde cuando tenían tanta confianza ellos dos?

-Dijiste que no hablara así en público. Y aquí solo estamos tú, yo y yo.

El otro lo golpeó.

-Y Ginevra, idiota.

-Oh vamos, Draco. Sé que te encanta restregarle en la cara que soy tu esposo. Y no creas que no vi el chantaje emocional que le hiciste a Harry, esa mirada que sólo me haces a mí cuando quieres que haga algo.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Draco lo miró indiferente y luego desvió la mirada a su yo menor. Luego como si no pasara nada, cuando se acercó el auror y lo abrazó con fuerza, se quedó quieto. Aunque para el héroe del mundo mágico era obvio que estaba dejando que el olor del mayor invadiera sus pulmones. Gruñó, especialmente cuando el otro acarició suavemente su cabello y el rubio suspiró.

-Gracias por venir por mí-escuchó que el mayor decía; y Draco sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza. Su esposo no tenía porque agradecerle que viniera por él. Draco habría recorrido todo el mundo y todos los tiempos si era necesario para encontrarlo. Se paró de puntas y ladeó el rostro, esperando, y como si el otro comprendiera lo que quería, sonrió y tomó suavemente su mejilla para besarle. Fue un suave y corto roce y cuando terminó, observó las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio y las acarició con dulzura.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte, Dragón. Aunque solo sea tu mente-comentó el auror, ignorando que sus palabras habían detenido a Harry de hechizarlo, y cuando Draco rió, se agachó y susurró algo a su oído que lo hizo enrojecer.

-¡Que te calles!-repitió el slytherin, jalandolo de la mejilla a pesar de las quejas del otro.- Tú, no puedo creer que me robaras mi primer beso. Y que me estés acosando a esta edad. Tienes 27 años, me llevas casi 11 años en este momento. ¡Estás viejo!

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Besando en la boca a mi yo menor de 5 años? ¡Tú si le llevas 11!

-No voy a justificar algo que no recuerdo. Lo que quiero saber es ¿cómo rayos ellos saben de nuestros 4 hijos? ¿Has estado contando nuestra vida a los cuatro vientos?

Un jadeo silencioso salió de la boca de Harry, ¿Draco estaba hablando como si fuera del futuro?

-Me pareció correcto que ellos compartieran nuestra felicidad. Además, desde que dije eso y estoy aquí rodeándote hay menos gente acosándote.

Draco lo miró en blanco.

-¿Cómo?

Harry Auror también lo miró sorprendido.

-Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que tú nunca notaste la mirada de lujuria que un montón de gente tenía sobre ti durante Hogwarts?

Draco alzó la ceja, confundido.

\- ¿Gente, qué gente? La gente me detestaba,Harry. No me tenían ganas.

Pero el auror ignoró su pregunta.

-¿Así que cuando tú ignorabas a todos aquellos que te veían con otras intenciones, es porque de verdad no lo notabas? Yo siempre pensé que no los mirabas porque no eran dignos de estar contigo y a lo mucho solo te liabas con Blaise, Theo y Pansy. Y cuando ellos tuvieron pareja, te quedaste sin opciones.

-Te dije que nunca hubo nada entre ellos y yo.

-Creí que solo no querías que los hechizara.

El Potter mayor se puso la mano en la cara y se quedó en silencio. Harry se sorprendió cuando notó que el otro estaba en realidad tratando de ocultar una gran sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes, Potter?-gruñó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos, y Harry Auror tembló de la risa que estaba tratando de aguantar.- ¡Potter!

-Es solo... Merlín Draco. Ahora entiendo el porqué no te diste cuenta que empecé a cortejarte y me veías como si hubiera enloquecido cuando empecé a acosarte. Ni siquiera sabías lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Claro que lo sabía!

-¿Y cómo lo supiste?-retó divertido.

Draco resopló avergonzado.

-Pansy me lo dijo.

El mayor rió sin disimulo.

-Potter, si sigues así vas a dormir en el sillón hasta que Lily entre a Hogwarts-amenazó el otro y Harry gryffindor notó como el otro enseguida obedeció ¿En serio Malfoy tenía tal poder sobre él? Los deseos de que ellos dejaran de mirarse como si fueran los únicos en el mundo lo invadieron, pero pudo más la curiosidad de lo que dirían, así que se mantuvo callado. No lo comprendía. ¿Su mente? ¿Malfoy estaba siendo controlado mentalmente por sí mismo pero de mayor edad? Miró a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado con la boca abierta. Bueno, ella parecía comprenderlo menos.

-Pero aún así estoy seguro que tus amigos te decían cuando otros te acosaban.-Continuó el otro, ajeno a los pensamientos de su yo menor- ¿Por qué conmigo fue diferente? desde el principio te pusiste a la defensiva en lugar de ignorarme o no creerles.

-¿Cómo que porqué fue diferente? Harry, ¡no me dejabas ni respirar sin que tú lo supieras! Incluso yo sabría que querías conmigo a la larga.

El mayor dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, que dejaba salir una gran felicidad. Y Harry gryffindor comprendió que eso era lo que había deseado. Alguien que lo amara tanto, y al que amara tanto, que solo su presencia lo hiciese sonreír.

-¿Malfoy? -preguntó Harry, decidido a que le explicase qué pasaba ahí, y Draco se volvió a verle finamente. Él era otra persona. Sus ojos plateados destilaban sabiduría, paciencia y tranquilidad. Harry podía imaginar que el primero había llegado con la edad, el segundo para soportarlo a él y el tercero debido a que su yo mayor estaba a su lado.-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó.

El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante

-Pasa que soy Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter. Tu futuro esposo, y vine por él -gruñó Malfoy señalándo al mayor con la cabeza. Harry miró como su otro yoe sonreía satisfecho por ello-Y tú eres el cara rajada-continuó el rubio, causando la risita del auror,- déjame decirte que no me caes bien y no lo harás hasta que cumplas los diecinueve. Para estar más seguro veinte.

Sin saber porque lo encontraba divertido, Harry rió y asintió. Extendiendo su mano, notó que el otro sólo la aceptó porque el mayor de ellos le dio un codazo. Tenía una mueca en la cara de disgusto en la cara, esa que solo podía hacer Malfoy, y no se veía muy feliz de verle; pero Harry sonrió nuevamente al saber que, ese hombre, o su yo futuro, había cruzado las barreras temporales sólo para encontrarlo.

Se sintió feliz.

-Es un placer conocerte, Draco.-Le aseguró- De hecho, no sabes cuánto.

.

Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter, al igual que su versión más joven, no parecía gran partidario de Ginny. Ni de Harry para el caso, pero al contrario que su versión joven, parecía estar a su lado con naturalidad. Se volteó hacia la pelirroja y miró su expresión amarga.

-¿Te molesto si te pido que te retires para pasar tiempo a solas con mi esposo y mi futuro esposo?-le preguntó a ella y cuando vio como la otra enrojeció, rodó los ojos-Bien, largo de aquí comadrejilla, ambos Potter son míos.

-Malfoy, hijo de perra.-Gruñó la otra-¿Es que acaso crees que vamos a creer eso, que de pronto te apoderaste de la versión joven de ti mismo?

Draco se alzó de hombros y la miró con aburrimiento.

-Por supuesto que no espero que comprendas lo que lograron las mentes más privilegiadas de Hogwarts.

El Harry menor preguntó.

-¿Hermione y tú?

El rubio bufó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Theodore, Luna y yo-aclaró.

-Y Hermione-repitió el mayor con una sonrisa.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-No, Granger no estuvo, gracias.

El auror bufó.

-De acuerdo, ¿me perdí y tu no fuiste capaz de pedirle ayuda a Hermione?-bromeó, pero al más joven de los morenos presentes no le hizo gracia, y tampoco a Malfoy, porque de inmediato olvidó a Ginny y enfocó sus ojos en él.

-Mira, Potter-exclamó con impaciencia el rubio-yo estaba ahí y tú no, yo decidí a quien pedirle ayuda. Tener a Granger, histérica y dándome órdenes, era lo último que me faltaba cuando me dicen que mi esposo lleva desaparecido dos semanas en una Misión y sólo se les ocurrió decirme entonces. Y mientras me preparo para ir a buscarlo, descubro que mi esposo no está en un lugar, sino en una época. Una época -repitió con énfasis.-Así que no, no le dije a Granger, solo dejé mi puesto temporalmente, le pedí ayuda a mis amigos, y pasé una semana entera planeando cómo tenerte de regreso mientras tú, tú- exclamó empujándolo levemente, cosa que no logró debido a la diferencia de fuerza y altura- tú te la pasabas enamorando a mi versión vez para tí han sido tres días, y te la has pasado genial, pero para mí fue toda una semana de angustia, y maldita sea si iba a tener a Granger tratando de parecer más inteligente que yo en un momento así-terminó con fuerza, respirando con dificultad.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, pero su corazón casi se quebró cuando vio el doloroso alivio en los ojos del otro, y la fuerza con la que evitaba las lágrimas .

-Vete, Ginny-exclamó serio.- No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Ella abrió la boca.

-¡Largo!

Enojada, la chica se dio la vuelta y se marchó. El gryffindor no le dio mucha importancia.

-Lo siento, Malfoy-murmuró - fue mi culpa. Yo lo traje aquí.

Él no respondió.

-Hey-susurró su esposo- también lo siento, no quería hacerte pasar por ello. Yo solo, me enfoque tanto en lo mucho que quería mi futuro contigo, que olvidé por un momento que el tiempo también seguía corriendo para tí.

Harry quería consolar al chico frente a él, pero no se opuso cuando el auror se agachó y abrazó al otro. Tampoco cuando el slytherin escondió el rostro en el cuello ajeno. Sin embargo, se sonrojó ligeramente ante la muestra de intimidad, y miró a otro lado.

-Te odio-escuchó, a la vez que una pequeña risa se escuchaba.

-Lo sé.

Luego de un tiempo, dudosamente considerable, Draco se separó del otro y se limpió la cara.

-Deja que lo haga por ti-murmuró el mayor, lanzándole un hechizo glamour-apuesto que en casa estás lleno de ojeras.

-Cierra el pico, Potter.

Cuando los ojos grises de Malfoy se enfocaron de nuevo en él, Harry sintió su corazón latir emocionado.

-Umm, Malfoy-preguntó-¿cómo es que estás aquí?

-Pensé en usar un giratiempos, pero necesitaba un cuerpo físico para algunas cosas, como para explicarle el plan a Harry. Así que Luna me ayudó a encontrar un hechizo que me permitiera ocupar la mente de mi yo del pasado durante el tiempo que necesite.

-¿Y mientras el otro Malfoy está en tu lugar?

-Sí, aunque Blaise lo tiene durmiendo.

-¿Y los niños?-preguntó el mayor, inciando a seguirlo cuando el otro empezó el movimiento de sus pies.

-Con Pansy.

-¿Y cúal es el plan?-preguntó Harry al notar que se encaminaba a la Sala de Menesteres.

-El plan es un que recites un hechizo y los devuelvas a su tiempo, espero que funcione. No podía traer nada físico conmigo, así que use un giratiempos para dejar algunos ingredientes en la Sala de los Menesteres; también aproveché y escribí el hechizo.

-¿Y de dónde los sacaste?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Los ingredientes?, se los robé a mi padrino, obvio.

El mayor dejó salir una risita.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando robaron los ingredientes para la multijugos.

El gryffindor abrió la boca.

-¡Le dijiste! ¡Yo creí que Hermione mentía y robó ingredientes extras!

El slytherin sonrió.

-Lo sé.

-¿Espera, un giratiempos? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Todo Director de Hogwarts tiene uno, y aunque no lo tuviera, no me lo iban a negar cuando dijera que tenía que salvar al Jefe de Aurores.

-¡El Jefe de Aurores! ¿Somos el Jefe de Aurores?

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Eres Harry Potter, desde que te convertiste en auror sabías que sería tu puesto algún día. Que tú tomaras tu tiempo en aceptar el puesto, es otra cosa.-Ironizó mientras empujaba la puerta que daba acceso a la Sala. Una vez que entraron, y la puerta se cerró,empezó a buscar entre los anaqueles algo. Harry iba a preguntarle qué buscaba, cuando el mayor le hizo una señal de que lo dejara ser.

-Entonces-inició-¿tú le pediste al director o directora de aquel entonces, el giratiempo? ¿Sigue siendo Dumbledore?

El rubio hizo una pausa y lo miró dudoso.

-No-respondió más bajo de lo ideal. El gryffindor iba a preguntarle, cuando el mayor le dio un empujoncito, atrayendo su atención.

-Hey, ¿sabías que Draco es el actual Director de Hogwarts?-preguntó, atrayendo la atención de Harry.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó mirando al rubio, quien sonrió, pero no se veía exuberantemente feliz. En realidad, se perdió la mirada dolorosa del otro cuando miró a su yo mayor, indeciso.

-Si.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó? Si puedo saber.

El Jefe de Aurores miró a su esposo, quien se alzó de hombros y siguió buscando.

-Bueno, cuando McGonagall dejó su puesto quería dejárselo a Hermione, quien trabajaba entonces en la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles y hacía algunas horas como Profesora de Estudios Muggles; el Consejo Escolar, quería que el puesto pasara a uno de ellos, y el Ministerio que sea uno de sus trabajadores. Así que, como Draco heredó el puesto de Lucius en el Consejo Escolar, y era un Inefable, el Ministerio y el Consejo concordaron que serían un buen candidato. Aún así aunque McGonagall no estuvo muy feliz, Mione era su favorita después de todo, pero accedió a que compitieran por el puesto.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, empezaron a evaluarlos de principio a fin, história, decisiones, habilidades, conocimientos.

-Fue horrible-añadió Draco, con una mueca, apareciendo de la nada; tenía una cajita en la mano, y sonrió cuando se las mostró- yo ni siquiera había dicho sí, pero Granger ya me había declarado la guerra. Fue muy grosero de su parte, dejame decirte. Yo ni siquiera quería el puesto, estaba tan ocupado trabajando y cuidando de tres hijos, como para importarme un puesto de Director; tenía suficientes niños, gracias. Ella incluso abandonó su trabajo para dedicarse a su campaña.

-¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?

-Porque ella insistía frente a todos que con los cambios en el Mundo Mágico, era necesario alguien con la mente más abierta que un sangre pura como yo. Yo tenía la mente muy abierta, ¿sabes? Me casé con un mestizo, cuidaba de su ahijado, un hombre lobo, y trabajaba en el Ministerio, cuando no me era necesario trabajar. Era un héroe de guerra también, y sobre todo el esposo de Harry Potter. Tenía que demostrarle que podía ganarle.

-Les evaluaron todo lo que se podía evaluar, ¿sabes? Incluso las materias de Hogwarts, pero estaban tan reñidos que tuvieron que hacer una prueba final.

El rubio respondió a la silenciosa pregunta del otro.

-Nos llevaron a una casa muggle a explicarle a los padres que su hijo tenía magia. Granger les explicó paso por paso, pacientemente todo el proceso de la educación en Hogwarts. Yo les lancé un obliviate y salí de ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese niño no tenía magia. No era siquiera un squib, era un muggle, y por tanto un peligro que conozca sobre nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Solo lo supe.

-Y te volviste el Director, joder Malfoy, es increíble.

El rubio se sonrojó y le extendió la cajita.

-Bien, aquí está.

Harry abrió la cajita con paciencia y miró su contenido,un pequeño papel, el hechizo y tres frascos diferentes. Dos con polvo azul y uno con una poción plata.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, esperando la mirada exasperada que seguramente el futuro inefable le daría, pero en su lugar se encontró con una mirada cariñosamente nostálgica.

-Son polvo de no me olvides, la flor cuyo nombre significa todo lo contrario a lo que hace. Solo debes esparcirla sobre Harry y el pequeño Harry, y recitar el hechizo. Entonces todos se olvidaran de su existencia.

-¿Incluido yo?

-Bueno, para eso es la poción plata. Hará que conserves tus recuerdos hasta tu edad. No queremos que cambies tu futuro.

-¿Pero qué hay de cuando mi yo pasado diga el hechizo? ¿Recordaré? Porque él recuerda.

El slytherin miró a su esposo.

-¿Lo has recordado todo este tiempo?

-No, cuando la luz me rodeó y me trajo hasta aquí estaba muy confundido, pero cuando lo vi a él y al pequeño Harry , todo se aclaró.

-Un detonante.

-Algo así.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-No vine preparado para ello,-confesó-creo que puedo hacer una poción que cumpla esa función, pero necesitaré algunos ingredientes, y un caldero. -Añadió.- Quizá debería volver a casa y volver a proveer los ingredientes-murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó el auror y cuando el rubio terminó de decirle lo que quería, añadió con entusiasmo-Los robaré del aula de Snape.

Draco suspiró negando.

-Tú solo quieres fastidiar a mi padrino.

-¿Te ayudo?-preguntó el gryffindor y el mayor negó.

-No, una simple extracción de ingredientes será pan comido para el Jefe de Aurores. Mientras puedes quedarte aquí con Draco, pero lo máximo que te dejaré hacer es robarle un beso. Si haces más, te castro.

El moreno se sonrojó.

-¡Harry!-se quejó el otro, viendo salir a su futuro esposo. Luego dirigió su mirada a su yo menor.-Siento eso.

-Él es muy... abierto-completó inseguro.

-Terrible, querrás decir-bufó Draco sentándose en el suelo. Harry se sentó a su lado.-Impresionante, para alguien que solía ser tan reservado con sus sentimientos.

-Sigue siendo reservado, creo, solo es expresivo cuando se trata de su amor por ti. Probablemente le gusta presumirle a los demás que jamás podremos tener algo como él. De verdad siento que tengas que pasar por esto.

El rubio se alzó de hombros.

-Malfoy-llamó Harry después de un rato, mientras seguían esperando a su yo mayor.-¿Tú lo amas tanto como él te ama a ti? -preguntó sin pensarlo mucho y luego se sonrojó por completo al notar su pregunta, y añadió- Es decir, sé que él te ama con locura, habla de ti y sus hijos a todas horas, sonríe al verte, te menciona en cada frase… Yo estoy sorprendido de amar a alguien así, y sólo no puedo evitar preguntarme si es igual para tí o solo sucumbiste a la presión, o algo así…-completó en voz baja.

-Lo amo-confesó Draco sin mirarle-lo amo tanto que incluso duele a veces. Amo su calor, su olor, sus ojos, su sonrisa...Y sé que puede que no lo parezca, porque yo no soy como él. No puedo hablar abiertamente de lo que siento, pero lo extraño cuando no está cerca, lo deseo en todo momento, lo amo. Te amo.-Terminó en voz baja y Harry lo miró por segundos, y tomó una mano entre la suya, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te enamoraste?

El rubio hizo una mueca.

-Seguro ya te lo dijo. Solo quieres crecer tu ego.

-No, él dijo cómo se enamoró de ti. Pero si no quieres contarme, no pasa nada. Seguro algún día lo sabré.

-No sé cuando me enamoré de él-confesó Draco, luego de pensarlo.- Es decir, sé cuando acepté que estaba enamorado, pero no cuando empecé a estarlo. Pudo haber sido con cada sonrisa, cada abrazo, cada beso robado o cada intento de hablar conmigo. En realidad,-rió- estaba completamente seguro de que pelear con Voldemort lo había vuelto loco, o era un acosador de primera. Creí que estaba molestando, no que le gustaba. Mis padres me prohibían expresar mis emociones, Severus me dio cariño paternal, y solo hasta que llegué hasta Hogwarts pude tener amigos. Jamás nadie me había dado un amor tan expresivo, no sabía qué hacer con él. No sabía si era real, así que no podía decirle nada. Era como tener un nudo eterno en la garganta.

-¿Y entonces cuando se hicieron pareja?

-Cuando él besó a Ginevra, en su cumpleaños. Yo había ido a regañadientes a felicitarle, pero en su lugar me quedé parado ahí, con el corazón roto, y solo puede moverme cuando el me vió. Y corrí.

-¿Él la besó? ¡Pero dijo que estaba enamorado de ti!- se indignó Harry.

-La besó. Dijo que estaba perdiendo la esperanza conmigo, y que pensaba que sería difícil olvidarme, pero quería ser feliz. Que no quería seguirme molestando...

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy preguntón?-ironizó, pero aún así respondió.-Le di un puñetazo bien merecido, le grite que lo odiaba, que era un mentiroso, y salí apresurado de la Madriguera. Volví a Grimmauld Place y me encerré en mi habitación. En aquel entonces la guerra aún no había terminado, así que muchos vivíamos ahí. Luego él llegó e irrumpió en mi habitación, yo lo hechice, el gritó que no me entendía, yo le dije que le odiaba, le lancé otro puñetazo, él me lo devolvió, nos lanzamos más hechizos y golpes, sacando todas las emociones de los meses pasados y lo que sentíamos ese día… Finalmente boté mi varita a un lado y le pedí que saliera. Que por favor, si había escogido a Ginevra, me dejara solo. Él no salió, solo se quedó ahí, mirándome; así que yo me acerqué a él y lo besé. Él se congeló, y luego de segundos se separó; me asusté por un momento, pero me tomó de la cintura y empezó a girarme mientras reía. ese momento aún es mi recuerdo más preciado -Exclamó con suavidad, Draco-aún lo uso para m patronus.

Harry sonrió tiernamente.

-No sé cómo puede hablar de lo que siente con tal fluidez, ni siquiera a solas he podido hablarle como él lo hace,-declaró Draco con la cabeza baja- y estoy muy avergonzado de haberte dicho esto, cuando no he podido decírselo a él.

-Estoy seguro que él lo sabe. Sabe cuánto lo amas. Tal vez tus labios no digan nada, pero tus ojos dicen muchas cosas, no frente a Ginny, o frente a mí, pero sí frente a él.

Ojos plateados lo miraron sorprendidos, especialmente cuando Harry besó su mano.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Draco al mirar los ojos verdes agradecidos. Sabía lo que significan en su esposo, pero no pudo evitar querer saber qué significaban en este Harry.

-Por amarme.

El futuro director sonrió.

-¿Sabes lo que es desear algo con todo tu corazón y saber que nunca lo tendrás?-le preguntó a Harry, con un susurro y él asintió suavemente. - ¿Sabes lo que es tener lo que nunca creíste que tendrías?

-Lo sabré- afirmó el moreno- lo sabré cuando tu me beses ese día.

El rubio se apoyó en su hombro.

-Yo lo supe cuando tu me correspondiste el beso-terminó el rubio y tomó con su mano libre el rostro de Harry. Le besó suavemente y de manera fugaz, luego apoyó su rostro en el cuello de Harry, como lo había hecho con su versión mayor hace un corto tiempo.-Gracias Harry, por insistir conmigo, a pesar de lo muy difícil que soy y puedo ser. Gracias por amarme.

.

Cuando el Jefe de Aurores entró en la habitación, no se sorprendió al ver a Draco dormido apoyado en el hombro de Harry, quien también dormía, ni que estuvieran tomados de la mano. En su lugar, sacó la cámara que le había robado a Colin en el camino y tomó una foto, con la intención de guardar ese momento.

-Dije un beso-se regañó a sí mismo, pero aún así le sacudió el cabello a su versión más joven.-Pero te perdonaré porque gracias a ti, Draco por fin acepta que no me importa que no pueda hablar directamente conmigo acerca de cómo se siente.

Separó su mano de la de Harry y lo cargó hacia una cama que la Sala le proporcionó. Luego tomó a su yo menor y también lo colocó ahí.

-¿Sabes lo que es saber tener en tus manos el corazón de alguien que puede abandonar todo en un instante, solo por ti? ¿El temor que ello provoca? -susurró y luego se alejó de ambos y miró el lugar-Será mejor que inicie a colocar las cosas-se dijo guardando la foto en la sala, y empezó a prepararle un área cómoda para trabajar a su pequeño dragón.

.

Draco abrió los ojos, y lo primero que enfocó fue un techo blanco y una cama cubierta por una tela color crema. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, indeciso de cómo había llegado a esa habitación, o mejor aún, cómo había salido de Hogwarts. Lo último que recordaba era haber caminado hacia el lago, y luego se había sentido extraño y su mirada se cubrió de negro, como reflejo cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió…

¿Cuando los abrió qué?, se preguntó.

Bueno, obviamente no los abrió.

Eso, o tenía un obliviate.

Con cautela se paseó por la habitación, la cual estaba casi vacía a excepción de la cama y una mesita. Intentó salir, pero la estaba cerrada. Como reflejo, buscó su varita, y fue entonces que notó que su mano era más grande de lo usual. Un espejo, pensó y miró a los alrededores, pero no encontró nada.

-Joder-dijo en voz alta-me han secuestrado.

Bien, Draco sabía qué hacer en una situación como ésta. Había sido criado como el único heredero de la Casa Malfoy, iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Seguramente le dieron de beber multijugos, o algo para que no notaran que lo transportaban. Tocó la pared para verificar si había algún punto donde pudiese escapar; no lo encontró, pero para su sorpresa, lo que sí encontró fue una reacción mágica, similar a la que tenían las paredes de Malfoy Manor.

Estas paredes tenían su magia.

No sabía por qué, pero eso significaba que podía salir.

Necesitaba algo para dibujar, pensó y corrió hasta la mesa; encontró un lápiz y una libreta.

¿Qué es esto?, se preguntó viendo los objetos. Él esperaba una pluma y pergaminos. Examinando ambos objetos, decidió que el lápiz era similar a una tiza, y por lo tanto, servía.

Dibujó un rectángulo en forma de puerta, lo más grande que pudo gracias a su nueva altura, y tocó tres veces. Se formó un espacio donde pudo salir y cuando dejó la habitación, se cerró de nuevo. Habían personas platicando, podía escucharlas. Se tomó el tiempo para examinar los alrededores. Pese a estar secuestrado, admitió que era una propiedad preciosa.

-Yo solo digo que se supone que debe estar alguien que vigile que está durmiendo-se escuchó una voz femenina, y Draco prestó atención a los pasos acercándose. Con algo de ansiedad, se apresuró hacia el lado contrario y encontró una puerta. La abrió fácilmente.

Era la habitación de dos niños pequeños. Draco podía verlo por los juguetes a su alrededor y las pequeñas camas. Caminó por ella buscando que podría usar para huir de ahí, entonces, cuando tomó un carousel con figuras de vidrio, vio en su reflejo a él mismo, ya mayor. Lo dejó caer.

-¿Papá?-escuchó y por reflejo volteó, solo para encontrar a dos niños pequeños, iguales a él mismo y a Potter, mirarlo fijamente.- ¿Te sientes mejor?¿Hicimos mucho ruido? No queríamos despertarte-mencionó su pequeña copia y Draco casi dejó de respirar. Sus dudas de dónde estaba se esfumaron con rapidez y pasaron a un cuándo y por qué.

-¿Has traído a papá?-preguntó el otro extendiendo las manos, en petición a ser cargado. Como reflejo Draco lo cargó, Merlín era igualito al Harry que prácticamente había adoptado.

-Yo también- pidió el otro.

Mientras lo alzaba también, escuchó pasos rápidos por toda la casa. Examinó sus alrededores notando que se había encerrado él mismo, sin más lugar para salir que la puerta donde entró, dibujo con rapidez la puerta y se adentró con los niños hacia lo que parecía otra habitación, una habitación grande que tenía un única cama. Había varias fotografías en la mesita junto a ellas. Casi se congeló al notar que eran de él, con Potter, con cinco niños. Bajó a los dos pequeños y tomó una donde Potter lo besaba. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejó el cuadro lentamente y se preparó para ser encontrado. Respiró profundo, no quería saber que iba a encontrar.

-¿Draco? - una suave voz se escuchó. No conocía la voz, pero reconoció a Lovegood cuando abrió la puerta; por supuesto, ella también se veía mucho mayor a lo que recordaba. Le sonrió. Sin responder a la sonrisa, Draco ocultó a los niños tras él.

-Ah, aquí estás-la escuchó decir aliviada. -Tranquilo, no les haremos daño.

-Joder, ¿cómo saliste?

Su mirada pasó al nuevo acompañante de la chica.

-¿Blaise?-preguntó sorprendido pero el otro le lanzó un hechizo que lo amarró al suelo.

-¡Papá!-escuchó el coro de voces

-Eres un hijo de …-empezó el rubio.

-Lo siento Draco, de verdad.-Exclamó el moreno mirándolo con culpa.-Ahora obliv….

-¡Blaise, no! - gritó la rubia-borrarás la memoria del Draco actual.

-¿Qué? ¿Y entonces qué se supone que debo hacer?

-¿Por qué estoy amarrado?-preguntó la voz de Draco atrayendo la atención de ambos y haciendo que ambos lo miraran de nuevo-¿Por qué no estoy acostado en mi cama?, ¿Y por qué demonios estoy en mi habitación cuando me dejé en la habitación de invitados, Blaise Zabini?

Sorprendido, el moreno abrió la boca.

-Oh, no. Draco, el pequeño Draco se quedó con los recuerdos de ahora.

-Blaise, te voy a matar.

El italiano tragó saliva.

.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, Draco y su auror estaban platicando y construyendo la poción. Se puso de pie, observando a esos dos, y sonrió.

-Que bueno que te levantaste, Harry-se alegró su yo mayor.

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-Una hora, cuánto mucho. Pasé a revisar al pequeño Harry, está con Hermione y Ron, y buscando a Draco. Le he dicho que está estudiando.

El gryffindor miró a ambos.

-¿Pero no notará el cambio en Draco?

-No lo hará. Pronto pasará el lapso del hechizo. Necesito ir a casa y recuperar fuerzas. En ese momento tu Draco volverá.

Harry sonrió. Su Draco.

-Ya veo.

-Mientras la poción va a cocerse. Y solo tenemos que…

El rubio a su lado saltó.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- Preguntó el auror, pero cuando el moreno iba a tocarlo, el rubio se alejó nervioso.

-¿Draco?-preguntó el gryffindor confundido, pero cuando el otro lo miró supo que ese no era el Malfoy con el que había estado hace segundos.

-¿Potter? Yo, yo estaba..., y había una casa y niños, y entonces Blaise alzó la varita y…

-Blaise hizo, qué-preguntó con desagrado el moreno y atrajo la atención del rubio-Voy a matarlo, voy a aniquilarlo, mejor aún cortaré su mano.

El gryffindor se miró a sí mismo con espanto. Estaba un poco más que obsesionado con el rubio, ¿cierto?

-¿Eso era el futuro?

El auror suspiró. Draco se había ido sin despedirse. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

-Si viste una casa blanca como la que siempre soñaste, con cuatro habitaciones y colores y muebles a tu gusto, si. Ese era.

-Pero habían fotos de nosotros y cinco niños. ¡Cinco!

-¿Cinco?-preguntó Harry,- dijiste que eran cuatro.

-Son cuatro, debe estar hablando de Teddy.

-¡Teddy! ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?

-Edward-aclaró el auror. -Entonces, supongo que el inútil de Zabini no logró mantenerte dormido y tú mismo regresaste a Draco de vuelta al futuro.

El rubio lo miró confundido, pero luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? -Luego miró a los alrededores-¿Por qué estamos en la Sala de los Menesteres?-preguntó un poco más calmado-¿Y qué es eso?-preguntó al ver la poción.

Harry gryffindor se acercó a él, tan cerca que Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que le había besado y que luego había huido. Retrocedió pasos.

-Es una poción para que en algún momento de futuro, cuando mi yo de Hogwarts me invoque, pueda recordar todo esto.

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasará con los demás?

-Lo olvidaran.

-¿Inclusive yo?

-Especialmente tú,-respondió el auror-tenemos que asegurarnos de que ustedes dos cumplan su destino.

-¿Por qué? Si sabemos lo que pasará podremos cumplirlo de una vez.

Harry se sonrojó.

El auror rió.

Sin entender, Draco frunció el ceño. Divertido, el auror lo hizo salir de su silenciosa duda,

-Sé que estás ansioso de que tengamos hijos, Dragón. Pero no hay prisa para ello.

El rubio se sonrojó.

-Eres un imbécil.-Le gritó a su compañero de grado y salió de la sala.

-¿Deberíamos dejarlo irse así?-preguntó Harry y su versión mayor asintió.

-Dejémosle sufrir un rato, ya volverá.

.

-Carajos, Draco.-Se quejó Blaise Zabini cuando el Malfoy-Potter le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Te dije que me mantengas dormido!

-¿Cómo iba a saber que te ibas a escapar?

-¡Tal vez porque yo te dije que si me despertaba podía huir!

-¡Creí que bromeabas, tu mente era de un alumno de Hogwarts!

-¡No era broma!

-¡Qué es tan malo! Lanzale un obliviate. Joder, casarte con Potter te volvió igual de amargado que él, eras una cosa tan tierna, ¿qué te pasó?

-¡Crecí!

-Si, bueno. estoy seguro de que es culpa de Potter.

-Blaise…

-Creo- interrumpió la voz de Theo,que hasta el momento no había dicho nada y era quien estaba sustituyendo a Draco en Hogwarts, por lo que no había visto la persecución anterior- que ahora sabemos de quién es la culpa de que tuvieras esos sueños de tener hijos con Potter que te llevaron a creer que podías ser feliz con él. No eran sueños, eran memorias que luchaban por desbloquearse del obliviate que te van a poner en algún futuro de tu pasado.

Draco sonrió.

-Mira, mira. Bueno Blaise, gracias por hacer que me enamore de Potter, porque gracias a ti ya no soy esa cosita tierna que tanto extrañas.

El italiano abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, lo que causó la risita de Luna, pero finalmente la cerró e hizo un puchero.

-Demonios.

.

Harry y su yo adulto estaban sirviendo la poción en un frasco cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco pasó por ella, trayendo al pequeño Harry consigo. En ese mismo momento, Harry supo que a su versión futura no le había gustado para nada lo que sea que se hubiera encontrado en casa o hubiera pasado hasta volver.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó divertido el auror, y le hizo a Harry una señal para que tomara las dos pociones que debía. Así lo hizo.

-¿Yo? ¿O mi otro yo?

-Pequeño Draco.

-En su Sala Común, con el pequeño Harry. Jugando snap explosivo con los chicos.

-Oh, espero que te divirtiera verlos tan pequeños. Y, ¿ qué opinas de él?-preguntó señalando al más pequeño de los Harry. Su esposo frunció el ceño.

-Es lindo, ¿y?

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Harry, notando el mal humor de la versión joven del slytherin.

Draco lo miró con ojos asesinos.

-No.

-Bueno…

-Ya está la poción y ya se la tomó-añadió el auror, sabiendo la causa del estado de ánimo del otro .-¿Empezamos?

Draco asintió.

-Ahora Harry, -habló Draco agachándose a la altura del menor-vamos a jugar un juego. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?

El más pequeño, sonrió y los cerró. Draco tragó saliva, pero alzó la varita y susurró- Desmaius.

El niño cayó en sus brazos.

El rubio acarició sus cabellos y lo miró tristemente, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hey-susurró el auror- es necesario. Tiene que regresar a su tiempo y vivir todo aquello.

Harry gryffindor miró a su versión pequeña con lástima al recordar todo lo qué habría de vivir.

-Es tan pequeño, se parece a Al, y esos bastardos lo harán sufrir mucho-añadió tristemente el rubio. El auror besó su cabeza.

-Pero tú le darás todo tu amor-susurró él-le harás olvidar todo.

Eso no evitó que el otro arrugara la nariz.

-Hey…

-Tirales el polvo, Harry.-Pidió el rubio y Harry lo hizo. Como resultado, una ola de magia salió de sus dos versiones, y cruzó a través de él, el rubio y las paredes; el moreno imaginaba que por todo el castillo y quizá el mundo mágico. -Ahora lee el hechizo.

El moreno lo miró con duda, pero asintió.

-Un tiempo para cada persona, y para cada persona un espacio; escrito o hablado, que mi deseo quede esfumado.

El Jefe de Aurores miró a Draco con burla.

-¿quede esfumado?

-Cierra la boca, Potter. Intenta rimar con Albus y Scorpius peleandose porque los abraces para asegurarse que no desaparezcas, con James gritando qué iría a rescatarte y tratando de escapar por la red flú, y Lily llorando.

Harry miró a la pareja con diversión, y entonces miró como su pequeña versión se desvanecía frente a ellos.

-Adiós, Harry.-Le dijo.

Draco parecía estar luchando consigo mismo, y Harry supo que el mal humor del slytherin se debía a que estaba enviando a su yo pequeño a sufrir. Por otro lado, pareció aliviado cuando miró a su yo adulto, quien sacudió los hombros y le sonrió a ambos.

-Adiós, Harry. Sé valiente y perseverante y todo irá bien. Te veo en casa, dragón.- Murmuró el otro antes de desaparecer.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo- murmuró Draco mirando el espacio vacío frente a ambos y se volteó hacia su futuro esposo y le sonrió.

-Bien, Harry. Es mi turno de volver a casa.

-¿Estarán bien?

-Serán llevados al lugar y momento donde desaparecieron-respondió el rubio-así que sí, lo estarán.

-¿Entonces, esto nunca habrá pasado?

Draco negó.

-No, sí habrá pasado. Yo lo sabré. Harry lo sabrá, y tú lo sabrás, durante los próximos treinta minutos.-Aclaró Draco. -Ahora, antes de que esos treinta minutos se acaben, por favor, borra la memoria de este Draco.

Harry asintió y miró al otro acercarse y depositar un suave beso en su boca.

-Te estaré esperando ansioso-dijo después de separarse y cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente qué Harry supo es que estaba atrapando el cuerpo del rubio.

Por supuesto, se dijo. Lo tenían durmiendo.

-Enervate.

Plateados ojos se abrieron y lo miraron, y Harry observó con deleite como el otro, al notar que estaba entre sus brazos, se sonrojaba.

-¡Potter!

-Malfoy-añadió divertido.

-¿Otra vez usó mi cuerpo?

-Bueno, fue la última.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, ambos Harry's han regresado a su tiempo.

El rubio soltó un jadeo.

-¡Pero no pude despedirme de Harry!- se quejó.

El gryffindor sonrió y se alzó de hombros.

-Dijo gracias-mintió y el rubio bajó la mirada. El gryffindor se preguntó por qué.

-No debió hacerlo. No pude salvarlo.

-Oh, pero lo hiciste. Lo harás. Él sabe que es amado, No sabe por quién, pero sabe que alguien en el mundo lo ama o lo amará. Y eso le ayudó, le ayudará, a sobrevivir.

Los ojos de Draco se toparon con los suyos, mostrando cómo intentaban no cristalizarse con lágrimas, y Harry no pudo evitarlo. Le besó.

-Potter…-susurró Draco, pero Harry invadió su boca con más fuerza.

-Sshh…

Sintiendo su cuerpo ceder a ese beso, sabiendo qué estaba besando a su futuro esposo, Draco no dijo nada y dejó que el moreno le pegara a él. Cuando se separaron, respirando agitados, se negó a abrir los ojos por unos segundos. Luego, cuando los abrió no pudo sonreír levemente al ver la tímida sonrisa del otro.

-Te estaré esperando ansioso-murmuró el gryffindor y ante la confusión del otro, sacó su varita y susurró- Obliviate.

Ojos grises y perdidos le miraron por segundos.

-Te gusta esta sala, porque te provee de todo lo que deseas y puedes descansar tranquilamente. La encontraste un día, cuando me seguías y te sorprendiste al saber lo que hacía.

Draco asintió.

-Y justo ahora, estabas durmiendo. Cuando te levantes, irás normal a clase, aunque dejaste tu mochila en tu Sala Común y tendrás que ir por ella.

Draco deseó una cama y se acostó. Cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches, dragón-murmuró Harry acariciando sus cabellos.- Yo te salvaré de tu padre y del Lord, así que espérame y sé fuerte.

Se quedó viendo a Draco dormir un momento, y se dijo que sería raro despertar y encontrarse a sí mismo dormido junto a Malfoy. Empezó el camino hacia su Sala, él también había dejado su mochila en su cama cuando fue obvio que no iría a clases el resto del día.

Estaba pensando en cómo estarían los Draco y Harry del futuro, cuando sus ojos brillaron levemente y miró confundido como estaba caminando en la Sala de Común de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué estaba caminando hacia ahí cuando le tocaba...?

-¡Rayos, la mochila!

Se dijo sin entender por qué no la tenía consigo, pero corrió hacia su cama, la tomó y siguió con su día.

Era ya la cena cuando vió como Malfoy platicaba con Parkinson y sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño.

-¿Que pasa compañero?-preguntó Ron y Harry se alzó de hombros. No sabía porque se sentía tan enojado con Parkinson.

-No es nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro- respondió y se preguntó por qué tenía un sabor a chocolate en su boca desde hace horas. Pero esa sensación dulce no se quitaba, y aumentó cuando Malfoy sacó una rana de chocolate y la mordisqueó.

Hermione bufó.

-Aún no entiendo como Malfoy puede comer tanto chocolate y no mostrar ni una pizca de caries.

-¿Come mucho?-preguntó y Hermione asintió malhumorada.

-Bueno, quizá es porque es perfecto.

Apenas sus palabras dejaron su boca, se quedó viendo a Hermione con una expresión rara.

-Creo que es perfecto qué le salgan caries-intentó corregirse y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los plateados, por segundos pensó en pararse y caminar hasta él. Pero toda idea se esfumó cuando Dumbledore se acercó hacia él y dijo algo que hizo a el rubio asentir.

-¿Qué querrá con Malfoy?-preguntó en voz alta, pero Ron se alzó de hombros.

-¿Que importa?

Harry asintió.

-Sí, no importaba. Seguro ya se enteraría.


End file.
